Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land Saga
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: The Koopa Bros. had tried stealing the snow sprites, but when they fail the sprites were sent scattering in different direction. Now it's up to Mario & Luigi, and Black! To find the missing sprites, before the Koopa Bros. find them. Updated! Chapter 9
1. Kylie's Christmas Present

** Mario and his friends are enjoying their Christmas, well that's until the Koopa Bros. come and crash there party, but why were the Koopa Bros. trying to crash the party in the first place, well the only thing you have to do is just read and enjoy my newest story. Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land Saga**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, but dude I like totally digress or something, I own the personality I gave the Koopa Bros. and the Five Snow Sprites.**

**Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land Saga**

**A/N: If you didn't know, the christmas chapters are from here to the Koopa Bros. get there ass kicked in the mall. Thank you. Yeah! Baby! Every chapter have been fixed and revived...or something like that.**

**Chapter 1: Kylie's Christmas Present**

It was a cold winter in the Mushroom Kingdom snow was covered all over the area and Christmas was right across the corner, but no one was expecting what was about to take place this Christmas, and yes it have something to do with the idiot leader of the Koopa Bros., Red and his moronic brothers.

Kylie and her new boyfriend Koops were celebrating there Christmas together in there brand new apartment, it might been small but life was good for the two Koopa Troopas. "Oh honey. I think I just found my biggest breakthrough, the only thing I have to do is find and interview Mario again." Kylie said with usual cheer demeanor.

Koops smiled as he hung more ordainments on there small Christmas tree. "Oh, that's great news Kylie. I actually met Mario awhile back when we were collecting the Crystal Stars." Koops then turned around and said. "With this kinda luck we've been having lately maybe I finally be able to find a job…I can actually keep." Koops couldn't never keep a job. Every time he would work he would always drop and break all the store equipments getting him laid-off every time.

Kylie walked up to Koops and gave the nerdy turtle a kiss. "It's ok, Koops. I know you'll find a job you're good at eventually."

Koops blushed as he placed his hands over his head. "Uhhh…Thanks, Kylie. You always know how to make me feel better." Kylie just blushed back as she smiled at Koops, but there time together were broke short when they heard somebody kicked there door in. "Wha…What was noise?!" Koops said timidly.

Kylie wasn't as afraid as Koops. "I don't know, but we'll soon find out. C'mon honey." Kylie muttered angrily as she reached for a long blue pole. "It's time for us to bust some faces in, Koops darling." Kylie then started slowly creeping out of there bedroom.

Koops gulped as he crept slowly behind her. "I…I sure hope you know what you're doing, Kylie." Kylie turned and winked at Koops.

Kylie and Koops had finally reached the living room and were now couching down low as they tried not getting spotted. "Ok, Koops, when I count to three we will jump and apprehend the crook, okay honey." Koops nodded nervously. "Ok, here we go…" Kylie then performed the countdown. "One…Two…" You could see Koops sweating hard in the background as he nervously looked around. "And finally…THREE!!" When Kylie and Koops finally jumped from behind the couch they saw Red, the leader of the Koopa Bros. standing in the doorway. Red was staring at Kylie while giving her an arrogant smirk. "Re…Red…Is that you?!" Kylie said in sheer disbelief as she stared at the arrogant little turtle. "Wha…What're doing here?"

Red then smirked. "Dude, it's been 30 days, the restraining order you put on me is over. Your Koopy Woopy's back, baby!!" Red said as he flashed Kylie the thumbs up.

Koops stood there staring at Red. "Um, Kylie do you know this Koopa?" Koops said as he turned toward Kylie.

Kylie then sighed as she turned toward Koops. "He's just some douche who always follows me around, he's really a pest. I've already had him arrested like 12 times for stalking me." Koops couldn't help but utter a chuckle.

Red looked at Koops and snarled. "Dude? Who's the nerd, and I know he's not with my, WOMAN!" Koops slowly walked back over to Kylie.

Kylie stepped in front of Koops. "Red, this my boyfriend, Koops. Beside I never was your WOMAN, so could ya please stop saying that." she then sighed. "I don't even know how you even found out where I stayed."

Red walked over to Kylie and Koops. "Dude, this nerd is your boyfriend, huh?!" Red then pushed Koops aside as he slowly walked over to Kylie. "Dude, you need to stop playing hard to get. You know this nerd isn't better than me." Red then smirked as he placed his arm around Kylie. "Dude. Beside, you know it's not a real Christmas without an appearance from yours truly."

Kylie just rolled her eyes as she took his arm off her. "Red…What do you want?!"

Red just smirked as he said. "I couldn't help but to overhear you say, that you need that stached moron Mario for an interview."

Kylie just stared at Red as she said. "Um, yeah that's right…Hey, you were eavesdropping on me and Koops' conversation, weren't you?!"

Red then grabbed Kylie by the waist and cockily said. "Dude, I don't need to eavesdrop." he then smirked as he pointed at his head. "Dude, don't you know that these ears can hear a pin drop."

Koops then came from behind placing his hand on Red's shoulder. "Hey! I really think it's time for you to make your leave, Mister." Koops said in a slightly angry tone.

Red didn't listen, instead he just stared at Koops' hand and then slowly turned his eyes on Koops himself. "Dude, I know you just didn't touch me with those nerdy hands of yours." Koops feeling intimidated quickly took his hand off Red and hid behind Kylie. "I thought so…Nerd."

Kylie just sighed as she stepped in front of Koops. "Red could just tell me what you want, PLEASE?"

Red smirked as he said. "Dude, I bet I could get Mario here for an interview. Let's just call it my Christmas present to you for this year."

Kylie stared at Red as she said. "You?! You could get Mario here for an interview, for me?"

Red flashed his trademark thumbs up as he walked over to Kylie's front door. "Yep, yep! The only thing I've got to is get my Bros. after that we'll go wherever he's at, ruff him up a bit and then force the fat moron to come here." Red said as he walked out of Kylie's front door.

Kylie stood there in sheer disbelief. "What?! I don't want you to beat Mario up!!" Kylie shouted as she ran outside. "Red!! No come back!!" When she finally made it outside she couldn't find any sign of the idiot leader. "Oh raspberries, that idiot already got away."

Koops walked outside and stood by Kylie. "Kylie? What's going on? Did I hear that Koopa say that he was gonna get you a Christmas present?!"

Kylie sighed as she stared at many snow covered buildings. "Apparently he suppose to be bring Mario here for me to interview."

Koops folded his arms while muttering. "Humph, I've could of did that for you, Kylie."

Kylie laughed nervously as she stared at her jealous boyfriend. "Trust me, Koops. Red isn't about to bring Mario back. He'll probably just end up getting beat down with his pathetic brothers."

Red was leaping from building to building as headed toward Green's one bedroom apartment. "Duddddde! Kylie's like, totally gonna come back to me when I finally pound Mario fat pasta eating ass in and force him to go though one of Kylie's boring interviews." Red then started laughing manically. "No one every survives Kylie's boring interviews, NOBODY!!"

* * *

Meanwhile Mario and his brother Luigi were enjoying there Christmas in Princess Peach's shopping mall. Peach and Daisy decided to let the little kids of the Mushroom Kingdom to ask Santa what they wanted for Christmas. Mario was playing as Santa, Luigi was playing as Rudolph, and for some strange reason Black from the Koopa Bros. was playing as one of Santa's Elves.

Daisy and Peach was putting on Mario's Santa makeup. "Wow, Mario. You look just like the real Santa. You're gonna make a lot of kids happy this year." Daisy said winking at Mario.

Peach then turned toward Daisy. "Hey, Daisy, slow down, you're putting too much face paint on Mario." Peach then butt bump Daisy out of the way. "I'm sorry, Daisy, but we have to make Mario look like Santa as Santally possible, and you're kinda messing everything up."

Daisy folded her arms as she huffed. "Well, if Mario's Santa…That means I'm Mrs. Claus, I do have a child from him of course." Daisy said as she purposely got on Peach's bad side.

Peach sighed. "We already went over this Daisy, I'm gonna be Mrs. Claus." Peach then muttered as folded her arms. "I don't care if you had 30 children for him, you still can't be Mrs. Claus, you're one of Santa's Elves just like Black and Plum."

Mario smugly smirked as he sat down in his Santa's chair. "Ladies, ladies, there's enough Super Mario to go around for EVERYBODY!!" Mario said as he crossed his legs while winking at both Princess Peach and Daisy.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Tch, whatever, Mario. You're so full of yourself." Peach then walked over to a door. "I'm gonna see if Luigi, Black, and little Plum are ready." Daisy was totally swooning as hearts floated across her head. "C'mon you. We got little kids to please." Peach said as she grabbed Daisy.

Luigi was passing out toys to little children. "That's right kids all the toys from here are straight from Santa's workshop, aw yeah." Luigi was quite content as he watched many children laugh and smile as they played with there toys.

Peach then tapped Luigi on the shoulder and started whispering something in his ear. "Whisper…Whisper…"

Luigi then gave Peach the thumbs up. "Hey, that's a purty good, aw yeah." Luigi then started looking around. "Hm, now where is Black? Uhh, it looks like I got to find him." Luigi sighed as he walked off the stage.

Peach sighed as she watched Luigi look for Black. "Well make sure you do. We're gonna present Santa Mario in a couple of minutes and Santa needs all his elves."

**A/N: Chapter 1's over. Red decided that he was gonna give Mario to Kylie for Christmas, but the question is…How?! How is the idiotic leader of the Koopa Bros. gonna bring Mario. Just stay for the next chapter…Oh yeah make sure to leave a review, I want some feedback. **


	2. Trojan Bowser 20

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with an update…Enjoy the recap of the last chapter. **

**Recap: Kylie and Koops were enjoying there Christmas, until Red interrupted them. Kylie asked Red why was he here and what did he want, the arrogant little turtle said that he was here to get Kylie what she really wanted, an interview from Mario, but Red was planning on forcing Mario to go to her interview, anyway what's gonna happen just read and enjoy my newest chapter. Chapter 2: Trojan Bowser 2.0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 2: Trojan Bowser 2.0**

Luigi was walking around the back part of the mall searching for Black. "Black! Black! Where are you? It's almost time for us to go on." Luigi sighed as he pushed back some curtains. "Black, C'mon, I don't have time to play hid and seek with you, we have a special job to do." Luigi walked until he heard something coming from the far end of the room. "Huh, what's that? It sorted sounds like somebody crying." Luigi muttered as he walked over to the weird noise. "It's coming from behind these curtains."

Luigi slowly pushed back the set of curtains and saw Black holding a crying baby Plum. "You're a disgrace, I can't believe that you actually call yourself one of Santa's elves." Baby Plum just stared at Black. "Who do you think you're looking at?! It not my fault that you can't handle the truth." Black then shook his head from disgust. "You've brought shame to me and Santa, Elf girl." Plum then started crying loudly. "Naw, naw, I've already told you, elves don't cry."

Luigi sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Black then turned toward Luigi. "I'm glad you're here Rudolph! This Elf girl right here won't stop crying! What in the hell's wrong with her?!" Black said as he fanned Plum in Luigi's face.

Luigi sighed as he stared a crying Plum. "You're what's wrong with her." Black had this puzzled expression on his face. "Maybe if you stop screaming and yelling in her face, maybe, just maybe she'll probably stop crying. By the way, the name's Luigi."

"Naw, Rudolph, she know what's she's doing." Plum was crying as Black held her, Black then lifted her up by her arms and then yelled in her ears. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Plum then started crying even louder as she kicked and slapped Black all in his face. "Damnnnn…" Black grunted in a straining tone. "Hell nahhhh! You trying to start something, Elf girl?!" Black then jacked Plum up while balding up his fist. "I give you something to cry about." Black was about to punch baby Plum, but Luigi snatched her away from him. "Rudolph, why did you do that? Can't you see that she's a defected elf! As one of Santa's noble reindeers I though you would been the first person to noticed that."

Luigi sighed as he held Plum in his arms. "Black what's wrong with you? Plum isn't really an elf, she just dressed up as one, and how many times do I have to tell you that my name's Luigi, I'm only just dressed up as Rudolph." Luigi then turned around and muttered. "Moron…"

Black then said as he stared at Luigi and Plum. "What's wrong with you, Rudolph, Santa must have changed the kind of food you eat or something?"

Luigi sighed out of frustration as he pointed outside toward were Peach and the others were at. "Uhhhhh, C'mon Black we're already late, let's just hurry and get to Peach."

* * *

Red, Green, and Yellow had finally arrived to the mall unaware that Mario was inside. "Dude, this is so lame!" moaned Red. "I suppose to be kidnapping Mario for Kylie, but instead I have to take Yellow babyish ass to the mall to meet a fat middle age guy inside a Santa suit." Red sighed as they walked through the mall's parking lot.

Yellow was skipping around parking lot as he said. "C'mon Red, don't be mad, Black promise me that he was gonna introduce me to Santa. SANTA!!" Yellow cheered as he ran around in circles.

Red grumbled as he folded his arms. "Dude, you're like 15 years old, you need to grow up." Red frowned as he watched Yellow skipped and jumped around the parking lot. "Dude, you're so dumb, there's no such thing as Santa." Yellow stopped right in his track. "Yeah, that's right, dude. There no way in HELL that a fat man could squeeze through a chimney and deliver toys…IN ONE NIGHT." Red then rolled his eyes. "Pssh, Santa nothing but BS."

Yellow ran over to Red while frantically looking around. "Red, don't say that! Santa is real! If you keep saying bad things about him, he's gonna put you on his naughty list." Red pushed Yellow out of way as he walked over to Green. "He's checking his list twice, TWICE! RED!!"

Red then muttered as he walked beside Green. "So, Green...did you bring…the stuff…"

Green sighed while pulling a pager out of his shell. "Yeah I brought it. Are you seriously gonna us that thing inside the mall? Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

Red showed his pearly white teeth as he said. "Dude, I'm always serious about the things I do, and when I pull this out…dude…I'll be the king of all pranks."

Green just shook his head. "Uh, that's what I'm worried about." he sighed. "Every time we try doing something, everything always goes horribly wrong."

The three NinjaKoopas had finally reached the entrance of the mall. "C'mon, dudes, let's just get this over with." Red said reluctantly. As the Koopa Bros. approached the entrance, Red heard somebody ringing a bell, he then turned around and saw Birdo holding a red bucket while ringing a silver bell. "Damn dude, what the hell happen to that Yoshi, it's butt ugly."

Green stood there staring at Birdo. "Uh, I don't think that this thing's a Yoshi." Green said as he turned back toward Red.

Red just shrugged. "Eh, whatever." Red then turned his head and started staring at Birdo's bell and bucket. "So what is that doing? And why is it holding a bucket and bell?"

Green then said as he dropped a quarter in Birdo's bucket. "It's called charity, Red."

"Sweet, dude, if I dropped this quarter inside the bucket, maybe Santa might put me on his Nice list." Yellow then squealed as he dropped the quarter.

Red smirked as he folded his arms. "Dude, what is thing called…Char…ity?!" Red chuckled as he stared at Green.

Green then said. "Charity? Well charity is when you help other with peoples." he then turned and looked Red, he had dollar signs in his eyes. "Other than yourself, RED!!"

Birdo walked over to Red, she then started winking. "Roupound, Birrdoo." (What's cooking, good looking)

Red screamed in horror as he pulled a cross out of his shell. "Ah shit, you're so ugly, stay back, stay back, you demon Yoshi!!"

Birdo couldn't believe that Red just called her ugly. "Round, Zigzigzowwww!!" Birdo said while rolling her eyes, snapping her fingers, and moving her head around. (I know you just didn't go there)

Birdo then started walking closer and closer to Red. "Aw, Dude, your so…UGLY…I don't think I can take anymore of your ugliness." Red then pushed Birdo out of the way and rushed inside the mall. Green and Yellow follow behind him.

Birdo slowly stood up as she watched the Koopa Bros. enter the mall. "Urk!!" (Nobody and I mean nobody calls me UGLY and lives to tell about it)

Red, Green, and Yellow were now all inside the mall. "Alright, Dude, where is this so called Santa located?" Red said to Green.

Green then walked over to a huge sign, the sign showed a huge map of all of the mall's stores and facilities. "Ok, it looks like Santa is on the second floor." he then turned to Red. "We need to hurry before he leaves. According to the map Santa will only be here until 3:30 P.M."

Red just shrugged. "Dude…so what."

Green then pointed at the mall's giant clock. "It's 3:00, which means we don't have that much time." Green then said as he turned toward Yellow. "You ready to meet Santa, Yellow?" But when Green turned to see Yellow, he wasn't there. "Huh, what happen to Yellow?"

Red casually walked passed Green. "Dude, it's not like I really care, Yellow know that he's too big to be still believing in Santa."

Green then sighed. "It doesn't matter, Red, he's still our brother and it's up to us to find him." Green then started walking. "C'mon let's go. I know where Santa's gonna be located." Red just shrugged as he followed behind Green.

As Red and Green walked around Princess Peach's Shopping Mall they noticed a whole lot of pictures of Peach and that her name was written on almost everything in the mall. "Dude, you say that I'm always naming things after myself." Red snickered as he pointed at the Peach posters.

The two NinjaKoopas had finally made it to where Santa was suppose to be passing out toys to little kids…and Yellow. "Sweet, Dude this gotta be the place. Knowing Yellow he probably cried until somebody walked him here." Red snickered.

Green then noticed a sign that was above Santa's chair. "…Come, meet, and ask Santa Mario what you want for Christmas." Green muttered to himself. "Hm, so Mario's playing Santa this year?" When Green looked toward Santa Mario, he saw Yellow sitting in his lap jumping like a little baby. "It seems that Yellow already found Mario for us."

Red then jumped on Green's back. "DUDE, Mario's here?! Where? WHERE?!" Green struggled as Red sat on top of him. "Are you pulling my leg, dude? I don't see any Mario?"

"You moron, he's sitting in that chair over there!!" Green groaned as he angrily pointed at the chair where Santa Mario was sitting in. "GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!!"

Red lifted Green off the ground and then placed his arm over his shoulder. "Sweet! Green I hope you still have that pager I gave you, because we've got a plumber to deliver."

Green pulled out the pager and handed to Red. "I thought we were gonna use this to ruin Yellow's Christmas?"

Red then did the thumbs up. "Dude, I got better things to do." Red and Green then started there walk over to Yellow and Santa Mario. "Dude, Kylie's gonna love me after I hand deliver Mario to her."

Yellow was still jumping in Santa Mario's lap. "I want some yellow jammies, and I want a nerf football, Oh! Oh! OH! And Super Mario Galaxy, And! And! And! a new sound system for my stereo would be supercool! Tell Santa I've been a good boy this year, Mario. YEAAAAHHHHH, DUDDDEEEE!!" the little turtle squealed while jumping on Mario.

Mario could barely breath from all of Yellow's jumping. "Yell…Yell…Calm down…I…I heard you!!" Mario then looked over to Black and Luigi. "Ge…Get him off me…" he gasped almost outta breath.

Black then lifted Yellow off Mario. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Santa, Yellow?! You're gonna kill him if ya keep jumping on him like that!!"

Yellow then chuckled nervously as he stared at Black, Luigi and Mario. "Whoops, sorry about that dudes."

Mario then sighed as he stared back at Yellow. "Yellow, don't you think you're too old to still be believing in Santa?!" Red and Green then walked over to Mario. "Uh, don't tell me? You want to ask Santa Mario what you want for Christmas, too?!" Mario then sighed as he patted on his thighs. "Well c'mon, let's get this over with…"

Red just smirked as he pulled out the pager. "Dude, we're not here to play Santa Claus with you. We're here to kidnap you, you see I promise a pretty little lady you for a Christmas present and I'm not gonna let her down, so prepare yourself."

Mario just stared at Red. "…Are you serious…?!" Mario then started laughing. "Hahahahahahah…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, but it was kinda funny, you said that you were gonna kidnap me. That'sa crazy even for you, Red."

Luigi couldn't help but to laugh either. "Wait? Wait? Mario did he say that he was gonna force you to be a Christmas present for somebody?!" Mario looked at Luigi and then they both started laughing uncontrollably.

Red just smirked. "Dude, I knew something like this would happen, so that why we brought this baby. Check it." Red then pressed the button on the pager, suddenly a giant Trojan shaped like Bowser came roaring through the mall destroying a lot of the mall's merchandise.

The Giant Bowser Trojan stopped right in front of Mario, Luigi, and the Koopa Bros. "Whoa...W-What's that thing, Mario?!" Luigi said staring at the huge Bowser shaped Trojan.

Mario sighed as he stared at the huge Trojan. "It's just that stupid looking Bowser Trojan I fought awhile back…But I'm not gonna lie it does look a little different than last time."

Red smirked as he stood by the giant Trojan. "Oh, I see that you noticed. Green added a little bit more features on to it, you won't be beating us this time, dude." Red then jumped inside the Bowser shaped Trojan. "Dudes, Dudettes, introducing the new and improved Trojan Bowser, I call it...Trojan Bowser 2.0." Red then turned toward Green, Yellow, and Black. "C'mon dudes let's floor those creeps." Green and Yellow jumped inside the Trojan Bowser. Red then noticed that Black was still standing outside. "Black?! What are you waiting for, get your dumbass in here."

Black walked over to the Trojan and folded his arms. "What in the hell wrong with you Red? I ain't 'bout to let you kidnap Santa. If you kidnap him, how in the hell am I suppose to get those dumbbells I always wanted?"

Red sighed from inside the Trojan. "Black, you idiot, you don't need anymore dumbbells. Dude! You are a dumbbell."

Black stared vacantly as he tried thinking, which he's not very good at. "Wait, you just called me stupid, didn't you? What have I told you about calling me stupid, Red."

Red then started laughing. "Dude, I can't believe that you actually figured that out by yourself, I'm so proud of you." Red said sarcastically.

Green then turned toward Red. "Forget about Black, Red, we're hear to get Mario, so don't you think we should get started on doing that?!"

Red then smirked. "Oh yeah, that's right." he then pointed at Mario and Luigi from inside the Trojan. "Dudes, I hope you're ready for the biggest shell shocking of your pathetic lives."

**A/N: Chappie 2's over folks, it looks like that the Koopa Bros. are about to battle the Mario Bros. in there new and improved Trojan Bowser. Can our heroes stop the Koopa Bros.? Stay tune for Chapter 3.**


	3. Mayhem in the Mall

**Recap: Last time on Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land Saga. The Koopa Bros., Red, Green and Yellow were heading to the mall to let Yellow meet Santa, but what they didn't know was that Mario was inside playing Santa this year. When the Koopa Bros. finally did realize that Mario was playing Santa they decided to perform there daring kidnapping, they were gonna use a supped-up version of Trojan Bowser to deliver Mario to Kylie. Will the Koopa Bros. take Mario back with them, just read and enjoy today's chapter. Chapter 3: Mayhem in the Mall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here Nintendo related, but I do own the Koopa Bros. personality, no other story with the Koopa Bros. in them act like the Koopa Bros. in my stories.**

**A/N: If you want to listen to this chapter theme song go to Youtube and enter Trojan Bowser, Yea...I see that somebody name RedKoopa listen to me. Don't believe go and check it out yourself.**

**Chapter 3: Mayhem in the Mall**

Mario, who was still wearing his Santa suit sighed as he stared at the Koopa Bros. inside the giant Trojan. "It might look different, but I still think you're wasting your time, you'll never beat me and Luigi." Mario assured as he folded his arms.

Red showed a slick smirk as he flash Mario the thumbs up. "Oh yeah?! Dude, we'll see about that. You don't have no idea what this baby's capable of doing." he then turned toward Green. "Let's show'em, Green! Enable the Trojan Bowser 2.0 attack mode."

"Activating Trojan Bowser's 2.0 combat command." Green then pushed a red button next to his seat. The Trojan Bowser slowly lifted it's arms, rolled over to Mario and Luigi.

Red slowly turned his head toward Yellow while smirking conceitedly. "Dude, play the Trojan Bowser theme song, we need to hear some awesome music while we're decking the halls with Mario and his chump brother."

Yellow was cheering as he jumped up and down in his seat. "Yeahhh! Duddddde! I love the part when it does that, it's like a rollercoaster or something!!" Yellow then turned toward Red. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Dude! I love that song!!" Yellow then pressed a button behind his seat.

Red then smirked as he flashed Mario and Luigi the thumbs up. "Dude, didn't I tell ya! This is the new and improved Trojan Bowser 2.0…Now with Kung Fu grip."

Luigi, who was still wearing his Rudolph suit was flabbergasted as he watched the giant Bowser Trojan loom over him. "Ma…Ma…Mario?" Luigi stammered. Wha…Was it like that the last time you fought against it?!"

Mario folded his arms while sighing from Red's stupidity. "Hmmmm? Nope, but it still don't look that different. The only thing they did was made it's mane longer." he then scratched his head. "Hey?! Wait minute! How can it have Kung Fu grip if it doesn't have any fingers?!" But Red just smirked as he stared at Mario.

Green then read the monitor that was displayed on his seat. "Activation is now completed, Red." he then turned toward Red. "The only thing we have to do know is nabbed Mario."

Red then said. "Sweet! C'mon dudes let's show'em what Trojan Bowser 2.0 can really do!!" he then pointed down toward the Mario Bros. "Dudes, I hope ya ready because things are about to get ugly."

Mario then chuckled as he positioned himself. "Too late for that, Red!!"

Red then snarled as he slammed down on the button. "Why you pastrami eating bastard!! Let's see if you can dodge this!!" the Trojan Bowser 2.0 then jumped up in the air as it got ready to perform a Ground Pound. "Dude…I call this move the Trojan Takedown…!!" Red then showed the peace sigh as he uttered. "…2.0."

Mario watched as the Trojan started plummeting down toward him and Luigi. "Luigi?! Let'sa go!!" Mario said nodding at Luigi.

Luigi smiled at Mario as he saluted him. "Oh yeah…" Luigi then looked up at the falling Trojan. "Eyahhhhh!!" Luigi grunted as he jumped up toward the Trojan, Mario then jumped up following behind him.

Red then smirked as he watched the Mario Bros. jumped up toward the Trojan. "Dude, I know there not giving up?!" he then started snickering. "Hey! That sounds good to me, the easier the better." The Trojan was just about topple on top of Mario and Luigi, but they did a midair jumping over the Trojan and landed right on the Trojan's head. "You two think your so funny, HUH?!" Red then slapped Yellow in the face. "Get them lames off, there shielding the coolness of Trojan Bowser 2.0."

Yellow held his face as he whimpered. "Sniff…Ok, you don't have to be hitting me, thought." Yellow then pressed the button. "Ok, you two dudes, feel the awesome power of the Trojan Claw 2.0!!" Trojan Bowser 2.0 lifted up it's huge hand revealing a huge set of claws.

Trojan Bowser 2.0 then started clawing around Mario and Luigi, but the two plumbers were just too fast and none of Trojan Bowser's attacks were landing. "Dammit! Stop with all that flipping and Ahawing and get clawed out like a man!!" Red groaned as he watched Mario and Luigi still flip over Trojan Bowser's claws.

Mario and Luigi had just performed a perfect backward flip dodging yet again one of Trojan Bowser claw attacks, making the Trojan claw itself in the face.

The Trojan then started falling down toward ground. "Luigi, I think it's time for us to ditch this ride." Mario smirked as he looked over at Luigi.

Luigi smirked back as he looked at Mario. "Oh yeah." Luigi then started looking around. "Hmmm…Hey! Let's jump over to those escalators." Mario nodded. Mario and Luigi then jumped off the Trojan's head.

"DUDDDDEEEEEES, WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE!!" Yellow screamed as the Trojan continued falling down towards the ground. Trojan Bowser 2.0 crashed into the ground near the Santa chair Mario was sitting in leaving a huge crater in the middle of the ground.

Mario and Luigi landed on the escalators. "Give it up, Red, I told you that you'll beat us. That contraption's just too slow." Mario smirked as he and Luigi started there jump off the escalators.

Red moaned out of frustration as he watched the Mario Bros. jumped off the escalator and landing back in front of the Trojan. "Green! That fat bastard's right! We're getting nowhere, FAST! We've got to do something, they're way too fast!!"

Green then started thinking. "…Maybe we should? No, no, that would never work, it probably would just end up getting evaded too."

Red then grabbed Green and pointed down toward Mario and Luigi who were making faces while patting there butts at him. "Dude!! I don't care what it is, if it's gonna help me get Mario then I'm gamed." he then snarled as he looked at Mario and Luigi. "Dude…I really hate those two."

Green turned and looked at the seat that Black usually sits in. "Well…We could try using Codename: Sticky Situation, but we need Black to do that." he then sighed. "Unfortunately Black still thinks that Mario and Luigi are the real Santa and Rudolph, so he's really useless to us."

Red then said. "Dude…That is kinda messed up that Black's too much of an idiot to noticed the different between the two…Hmm, so who should we use to do Black's job?" Red then turned toward Green smirking.

But Green wasn't really feeling the same way as Red. "Are you outta you're mind! I'm not about to do that…It's so degrading…"

Red then looked at Green and said. "Well, Dude, if I ain't 'bout to do it, and you're not about to do it, then there's only one person left TO do it." Red and Green then turned and looked at Yellow, who was looking through the window at all the toys. Red then turned toward Green smirking.

"Yellow!!" Red and Green said in unison.

Yellow then turned toward Red and Green. "Huh? What's up, dudes?" Instead of answering Red and Green just smirked. "Wha…Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Red and Green then got closer to Yellow. "…What're gonna do with that thing…?"

Mario and Luigi stood staring at the motionless Trojan, suddenly they heard loud screaming coming from inside the Trojan. "What are they doing in there, Mario?" Luigi said as he turned toward Mario.

Mario just shrugged. "Hm, donna, but I'm guessing something stupid." Suddenly Mario noticed that the Trojan was beginning to open it's mouth. "Luigi, get ready, I think there about unleash an attack!" Luigi then put his guard up.

Red then came back on, he was talking from a megaphone from inside the Trojan. "Dudes, I'm glad you're both still alive down there, cause you're gonna like this attack right here." The Trojan then started shooting out pinkish goop which went in every direction.

Mario watched as the goop hurled down toward them. "Luigi! Get ready, here it comes." Mario said as he flipped and jumped out of the way dodging the goop that came near him.

Luigi slid and rolled out of the way dodging the goop that came at him. "Okey-Dokey!" Luigi smirked as he dodged even more goop.

Both brothers were dodging the goop pretty well, which really pissed off Red. "Arrrr…Green it still not working! Those creeps are still too fast!!" Red groaned as he turned toward Green.

Green then placed his hand on his chin. "I could blast more faster, but I'm gonna need a lot more ammo, and I'm gonna need it to come more faster."

Red then turned toward Yellow, who was chewing on some kind of goop. "Yellow, you little dweeb! You need to chew FASTER!!"

Yellow then started sniveling as he held the bottom of his jaw. "Sniff…C'mon Red, I'm going as fast as I can…This stuff is really hurting my jaws."

Red then yelled. "Dude, if you don't hurry up and give us more ammo, I'm personally gonna HURT YOUR JAWS!!" Yellow then started whimpering as he started chewing the goop faster.

Mario and Luigi landed by each other as they stared at the Trojan. "What're they doing, NOW!!" Mario moaned as he stared annoyingly at the Trojan.

Red once again came back on the his megaphone. "I'm sorry to be keeping you dweebs, but now since we're back I guess you'll get to see this baby shot out the goopy ammo…In hyper drive!!" Trojan Bowser then started rapidly firing the pinkish goop out do toward the Mario Bros.

"Mama-Mia!!" yelped Mario as he leapt from wall to wall avoiding the goop that was coming at him at high speeds.

Luigi tried avoiding the goop, but it was just coming at him too fast and he got trapped inside the pinkish goop. "EWWWW, what is this stuff?!" Luigi grunted as he struggled to free himself.

Mario turned and saw Luigi struggling inside the goop, he immediately turned and ran over to him. "Luigi! Hang on I'll break you outta there!!" Mario said as he tried freeing Luigi, but to no avail. "This goop is so thick! What is this sticky stuff anyway?!"

Red smirked as he stared at the two brothers. "Dudes, that goop is called, ABCD gum." Red then gave Mario the thumbs up.

Mario sighed as he looked up toward Red. "ABCD gum?"

Red then turned to Yellow. "Tell'em what ABCD gum stands for, Yellow."

Yellow then snickered as he cheerfully said. "It stands for Already Been Chewed Dude, right Red?"

Red then smirked as he gave Mario the thumbs up. "That's right, Yellow. It stands for Already Been Chewed Dude."

Mario sighed as he rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid name for gum."

Red then snapped. "SHUT UP, DUDE!" he then folded his arms and muttered. "Nobody asked you anyways."

Green sighed as he pointed at Mario. "Red, you need to hurry up and capture Mario before he free his brother."

Red then smirked. "Oh, yeah." he then pointed at Mario. "Yellow, fire more of the ABCD gum."

Yellow spitted some of the gum in his hand and placed it inside a capsule. "Firing ABCD gum, dudes." Yellow then pressed the button releasing the ABCD gum from the Trojan.

"Don't worry, Luigi, I'll get you outta here if it's the last thing I do." Mario was too busy trying to free Luigi, that he didn't noticed Trojan Bowser 2.0 blasting more ABCD gum out of it's mouth.

Luigi then pointed behind Mario. "Mario! Look out!" When Mario turned around he was instantly blasted and trapped by the ABCD gum. "Oh noooo…Mario."

Mario sighed as he looked at the sticky gum. "Uhhh…Talk about a Sticky Situation."

Red then smirked as he stared at the trapped brothers. "Dudes, now it's time for us spice thing's up a bit. For giving me such a hard time, I'm gonna blast you two with this baby's signature move." he then turned toward Green. "Ok Green, it's time for us to blast these chumps with the Trojan Mega Burst 2.0."

Green was staring at Red with a weird expression on his face. "We can't do that?! Red! I haven't fortified this Trojan to take that much heat, you have to remember that this Trojan's only made out of Cardboard and Paper."

But Green's words fell on death ears as Red totally ignored him and started to activating the Mega Burst. "Dude, I have no idea what you just said, but I know I'm about to baroque these creeps." Red then muttered to himself as he pressed the fire button. "I wonder will Kylie mind if I give her a burnt Mario."

Mario and Luigi looked up and saw the huge fireball hurling down toward them. "MAMA-MIA!!" The brothers said in unison.

The fireball was just about collided with Mario and Luigi, but a black blur came out of nowhere buzz sawing through the ABCD gum freeing Mario and Luigi. "What the hell, dude? What was that?!" Green then patted Red on his shoulders and pointed down on the ground. "Huh?" Red then looked down and saw Black standing beside Mario and Luigi. "Black?! You son of a bitch, what in the hell do you think you're doing helping Mario and his dorky brother?!"

Black stood in front of the really confused Mario Bros. "Naw, naw, Red! You know you wrong, attacking Santa Claus like that, that's a bitch move!!"

Red was fumed as he angrily stared at Black. "You! You! Freaking moron, if want to help them?! Fine! You'll get your shell shocked as well." he then turned to activated the Mega Burst again. "Alright you chumps! Get a taste of the Trojan Mega Burst!!" Red then blasted a huge fiery ball toward Mario, Luigi, and Black.

Mario then pointed at the fireball while looking at Luigi. "C'mon Luigi! Let's give them a taste of there own medicine!!" Luigi then nodded, and so the Mario Bros. ran toward the plummeting fireball. "Let'sa do it, Luigi!" Mario and Luigi then jumped up in the air kicking the huge Fireball back up toward Trojan Bowser.

Red placed his head on the control panel sighing from frustration as he watched the fireball rocket back toward them. "Dude…You've got to be kidding me…" Red, Green, and Yellow tried shielded themselves as they prepared for impact.

The huge fireball collided with the Trojan Bowser destroyed it on sudden impact, Red, Green, Yellow, then went flying out of the Trojan and crashed through one of the mall's stores window.

**The battle with the Trojan Bowser 2.0 seemed to come to a dramatic end with some unexpected help from Black of the Koopa Bros. Have the Koopa Bros. of three really been defeated? Well the only thing you'll have to do is wait for Chapter 4.**


	4. Attack of The Koopa Bros

**A/N: Ciao! It's time for a small recap from the previous chapter, if the opening get's on your nerves, skip it and go straight to the story, really it's no skin off my back. **

**Recap: Last time on Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land. Mario and his little brother Luigi were doing battle with The Koopa Bros.' new and improved Trojan Bowser which Red called Trojan Bowser 2.0. It seemed like the Koopa Bros. finally had the fabulous plumbers down for the count. They were just about to finish them off, but Black from the Koopa Bros., thinking Mario and Luigi were the real Santa and Rudolph freed them from the sticky gum. Mario and Luigi then destroyed Trojan Bowser by kicking its own fireball back at it. Have the Koopa Bros. of three really been defeated? Just read today's chapter and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, but I do own the Five Snow Sprites**

**Chapter 4: Attack of The Koopa Bros.**

Mario and Luigi landed on the ground giving each other high-five. "Oh yeah! Didn't I tell ya, Luigi?! That Trojan Boozer 2.0, or whatever that stupid looking thing name was, didn't stand a chance against the awesome might of the…Super Marioooooooo Bros." Mario then smirked as he gave Luigi the thumbs up.

Luigi nodded. "Yeah…We did beat there butts pretty hard, huh? I can't believe that they were actually trying to use you for somebody's Christmas present, talk about kooky." he then turned toward the window where the Koopa Bros. crashed through. "Hmmmm? You think those idiots are really gone? I mean they did really seemed sorted fixated on kidnapping you, bro."

Mario chuckled as he looked at Luigi. "Ahahahaha, Those idiot couldn't kidnap a brown paperbag, let along me, so I think we don't have anything to worry about, bro." Mario then placed his hand on his chin. "But, I do find it a little peculiar that they promised ME for somebody's Christmas present. Hm? I wonder who could've asked them to do something so ridiculous?"

Black then grabbed Mario and Luigi from behind. "Santa! Rudolph! Am I glad that you two are safe. When I saw that Red was about to blast you two with the Bowser with three question marks finishing thingy, that's when I knew it was up to me to save you. Santa and your noble reindeer, Rudolph." Black said as he stared intensely at the two brothers.

Mario and Luigi both stood there staring back at Black, who for a strange reason still thought that they were the real Santa and Rudolph. "Uh…Than…Thanks…Um, Er, I guess? Black. We really appreciated your help when we were stuck in that goop." Mario said smiling nervously.

Black placed his arm over Mario's shoulder. "You know it's cool, Santa. It's no way in hell that I would let Red kidnap you." he then whispered in Mario's ear. "Does this mean you're gonna give me those dumbbells I want this year?!" Black had this really stupid look on his face.

Mario sighed as he took Black's arm off him. "Uh, Black? You do realize that I'm not the real Santa Claus." Black just stared vacantly at Mario. "Uhhhh…I'll see what I can do…" Mario sighed as he turned toward Luigi.

Luigi was looking around and noticed that the area where they were passing out toys was in ruins. "Oh…Uh, Mario?! Take a look at this place…I…I think we're in trouble…" Luigi gulped as he nervously looked around some more.

Mario walked over to Luigi as he tried calming him down. "Relax, Luigi. I'm pretty sure we can fix this place up before Peach come back with Daisy."

Black then walked over to Mario and Luigi. "Damn straight, Santa! And I'll be here helping you two out. That's what good folks like me do…Especially when they really want something for Christmas." Black was smirking in both Mario and Luigi's faces.

Luigi sighed as he walked away from Black. "How many times do we have to tell you?! We're not the real Santa and Rudolph!!" Luigi then turned around while pointing at himself. "And stop calling me, Rudolph!! Do I look like a reindeer to you?" he then took off his antlers and waived them in Black's face. "You see these?! They're fake…As in there not real ANTLERS!!"

Black just stared at the antler and then looked up at Luigi. "Hey! Rudolph! When were you able to take those horn thingys off your head?!" Black then folded his arms as he stared at Luigi. "Damn, Rudolph! I know that hurt, pulling off your horns and shit."

Luigi sighed as he stared at Black. "Talking to you it's like talking to a brick wall, and no, Black…That's not a good thing."

Mario then walked between Black and Luigi. "C'mon guys, enough of this chattering, let's get started on cleaning up this place before the Princesses return." he then looked over to Black. "You're still planning on help us, right Black?" Mario said staring at Black as he handed Luigi a broom.

Black then chuckled as he walked over to Mario. "Hell yeah, Santa! I've already told ya, I got your back."

Mario sighed as he gave Black a broom. "Um…Yeah…How about you start sweeping over by the pile of broken chairs." Mario then looked at Luigi. "Luigi, we'll tried to patch up that huge hole that Trojan put in the ground, ok?" Luigi nodded. "Alright then, let'sa get started."

Mario and Luigi were just about to walk over to the crater, but they stopped when they heard a familiar voice coming from the broken window. "Dudes! I don't know where you think you're going?! But this fight isn't over yet. I still have some unfinished business with YOU!!" Suddenly a Red, Green, and Yellow blur came lunging out from the broken window and landed right in front of Mario, and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi stopped walking and stared at the three Koopa Bros. that stood before them. "I knew they weren't gone, Mario." Luigi said sighing from annoyance.

Mario sighed as well. "Red! I should've known that an idiot such as yourself wouldn't know when to give up." Mario sighed as he stared at Red.

But Red didn't seemed like his usually sarcastic self, as he pointed angrily at Mario. "That's right, Dude! I don't know when to give up. I promised Kylie you for Christmas and I'm not going back on my word! So prepare yourselves dudes, cause we're about to lay the smack down on you and your nerdy little brother." he then looked at Black. "You too! You moron!!" Red then folded his arms. "You thought I forgot about what you did to us, you traitor."

"Kylie?" uttered a confused Mario. "But...Isn't she from the past? How did he found out about her?" Luigi just shrugged.

Yellow turned toward Red, sniveling. "C'mon Red. Do we really have to fight Black? He's my best friend." Yellow pleased, but Red just ignored him completely.

Green then turned toward Red, he was completely surprised. "KYLIE?! You didn't say anything about Kylie! So you're telling me that we've been getting beaten up, because you promised Kylie that you were gonna give her Mario for Christmas?!" Green then walked in front of Red. "You told us that Lord Bowser gave us a mission, and that mission was to kidnap MARIO!!"

Red had this pissed off expression on his face as he stared at Green. "Dude! I'm the leader here, so you have no say in what we do…Or do you want to make a big deal out of it?!"

Green watched as Red walked pass him and faced Mario. "…I can't believe this. This is just ridiculous, we've been fighting for a woman who don't even pay any attention to us…Let a long Red" Green muttered.

Mario chuckled as he said. "Red, I don't why you're trying act so serious, everybody knows that you're an idiot." he then elbowed Luigi. "Hey! Hey! Red's so poor he can't even afford to pay attention! Red's so stupid he couldn't even know how to catch a cold!" Mario then started laughing at his obviously unfunny joke.

Luigi, Black, and Green just stared at Mario, but Yellow just burst out in laughter. "AWWWWW!! DUDE!! HE'S ROASTING YOU." Yellow then turned toward Red. "Dude! You've got say something back! Don't let him roast you like this."

Red just pushed Yellow out of the way as he walked up to Mario. "Enough of your corny jokes, Mario! I was gonna let you be Kylie's Christmas present, but not anymore." Red then shouted. "Alright, dudes, get in your battle positions." Green and Yellow then leapt behind Red. "Alright! Dudes! Commence-the-whooping-of-there-asses!!" Yellow and Green then went charging toward Luigi and Black as Red stood there pointing at Mario. "It's just me and you know now, lardass!" Red then withdrew inside his shell and started spinning upward toward Mario's head at a high speed. "Let's see if you can handle my extreme Shell Taijutsu!!"

Mario went into his fighter stance as he watched Red spin closer and closer to him. "Bring it on! Red!" Mario said as he began smirking.

Red was just about slam his shell into Mario, but ducked avoiding the attack, he then kicked him upward. Red went soaring up and crashed to the upstairs part of the mall. Mario then leapt from wall to wall until he reached the top, but soon as he got all the way up, Red slammed his shell into Mario's stomach, he then popped out from inside his shell and kicked Mario in the face sending him flying, he crashed into one of the mall's many stores.

Red landed smirking as he pointed toward Mario as he slowly lifted himself up, I guess Red's back to normal, huh? "See, dude! I told ya I was gonna go all out on…" Red couldn't finish his statement, because Mario had punched his in the stomach. "Dude…" Mario then started pounding Red with fleeted punches. "Awww…Duddddeee….Duddddeee!!" Mario's fist then grew huge and he slugged Red with a powerful Super Fist sending the cocky little turtle flying. "AHHHH! DUDDEEE!…THE IRONYYYYYYYY!!"

Meanwhile Yellow and Luigi were battling on the upper level of the mall. "Sweet! Dude! I get the crybaby." Yellow then ran toward Luigi. "This is gonna be a piece of cake." Yellow was about to punch Luigi, but Luigi just stepped aside making Yellow fall down on the ground. "What the…?" Yellow muttered as slowly lifted himself off the ground. "That was lucky! Let's if you can handle my Yellow supercool kick attack!!" Yellow then ran toward Luigi, he then jumped in the air and came down trying to kick Luigi with swift kicks, but Luigi blocked each of Yellow's kicks effortlessly. "Try blocking this last kick, dude!!" Yellow then tried kicking Luigi with his powerful kick, but Luigi caught easily his leg, he then threw his leg down and punched him in his face. "Ow! Dude! OW!!" sniveled Yellow as he tumbled backward. "Try this then, DUDE!!" Yellow then withdrew inside his shell and fell to the ground.

Luigi walked over to the motionless shell. "Wha…What're you up too now?!" Suddenly Yellow lunged at Luigi while still being inside his shell. "Whoa…!!" Luigi jumped out of way dodging Yellow's attack, but Yellow turned and started spinning his shell back toward Luigi. Every time Luigi would dodge Yellow would just turn around and attempt another shell attack. "Errrr…I've got to do something about that shell attack…" Luigi murmured to himself as he dodged another shell attack. "I've got an idea!!" Luigi then pulled out a blue shell. "Oh yeah…" Luigi smirked as he transformed into Shell Luigi.

Yellow then popped out of his shell snarling. "Dude, you think you can beat me with by using a SHELL?!" Yellow then pointed at himself. "I'm actually am a Koopa, so I have an advantage over you." Yellow then withdrew back inside his shell and started back charging at Luigi. "Let me show you, Dude!!"

Yellow was just about slam into Luigi, but Luigi withdrew inside his shell shielding himself from Yellow's attack. "Dude!! You actually think going inside your shell gonna stop me?!" Yellow then started spinning faster as he spun toward Luigi, but Luigi, still inside his shell jumped out of the way, he then jumped up and landed on top of a balcony. "Fraidy-cat!!" Yellow muttered as he looked up. "I can do that too." Yellow then jumped up landing on an opposite balcony.

Both Luigi and Yellow stood on opposites balcony. "Let's see who have the strongest shell." Luigi smirked as he looked at Yellow.

Yellow then pointed at Luigi. "You're on! Dude!" Yellow and Luigi then withdrew inside there shell as they leapt from the balconies. They then started bashing there shells into each other over and over again as they leapt back and forth from there balcony. "Give it up, dude! You'll never beat me in a test of Koopa strength." Yellow was just about bash his shell into Luigi, but Luigi popped out his shell and Karate-chop Yellow in his back. Yellow immediately popped out his shell. "Aw...Dudddeee...You…You…cheated…" Yellow uttered, seething in pain.

Green and Black were on the ground doing there battle. Black was pushing Green back as he tried slugging him with powerful haymakers. "I'm gonna make you pay for trying to hurt Santa and Rudolph, Green!!" Black huffed as he kept on performing haymakers.

Green sighed as he easily avoided Black's slow haymakers. "What're talking about, Black? Mario's not Santa! How can you not see the different between the two? I swear! I've never seen anybody as stupid as you!!"

Black then snarled as he punched Green in the face with his powerful haymaker. Green was sent soaring and crashed into the wall. "Shut the hell up, Green! What have I told you about calling me stupid?!" Black then withdrew inside his shell and went spinning toward Green, who pent-up to the wall. "DAMMMMNNNNNN!!"

Green watched as Black spun closer toward him. "Idiot…" Green muttered. Black was just about smashed into Green, but Green quickly withdrew inside his shell and leapt off the wall. "Too easy…" Green smirked as Black crashed into the wall. Green then turned around and slammed his shell into Black's body.

Black then went crashing through the wall. "damnnnnnnnn!!" Black screeched in a straining tone.

Green landed smirking as he watched Black crash through many walls. "I hope you enjoy the ride, Black…You stupid ass moron." Green then looked up and saw a yellow blur with tears plummeting down toward the ground. "YELLOW!!" Green yelled as he ran toward Yellow.

"Yellow! Yellow!? Where are you?!" Green was too busy looking around he didn't noticed Luigi sneaking up behind him. "Huh?!" When Green finally did turned around, he was quickly met with a hammer to the face. "AHHHHHH!! DAMMIT!!" Green moaned as he crashed through many store windows.

Meanwhile Mario was looking for Red. "Come on out Red. I'll know you're here." Mario said looking around. "Hm…" Suddenly Black came bursting out from the other side of the wall. "Black?!" Mario muttered as he watched Black helplessly hurtled toward him. "Mama…Mia…" Black crashed headfirst into Mario. Both Mario and Black were sent airborne.

Suddenly out of nowhere Red came out, he was spinning inside his shell as he headed for Mario. "Sweet! Dude! Here's my chance for a cheap shot!!" Red was about to slam into Mario, but Mario flipped downward and Red crashed into Black. "…Dude…" muttered the stunned turtle.

Mario then pulled out his hammer. "Red! It's time for you to feel my Hammer Spin!!"

Mario then started spinning around in circle while holding his hammer as he approached Red and Black. "Aw, dude. This looks like it's gonna hurt…A LOT!!" Red sighed.

"Eeeeeeyaaaahhhhh!!" Mario then started striking Red and Black repeatedly with his hammer as he spun around in circles.

The force of the Hammer Spin sent Black hurling down toward another wall. "damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!" Black screeched once again in his straining voice.

"Whoops, sorry about that, Black…" Mario chuckled as he watched Black crash through another wall. "Ok! Red! Hammer Throw!!" Mario then threw his hammer at Red, who was stun from getting struck so much, the hammer went spinning toward Red, the hammer smashed right into Red's stomach, he then fell out of the air and crashed violently into the ground.

Princess Peach and Daisy had just returned from there Christmas shopping, they quickly noticed that the mall was in ruins. "M…My shopping mall…Wha…What happen here??" Peach uttered as she watched many people run around as they tried to find somewhere safe to hide. Peach then looked up and saw Mario elbow dropping Red in his stomach and then kicking him down the escalators. "MARRIOOOOO!!" Peach seethed in anger.

**I know…That was a hell of a fight, and things are now just getting started. Stay tune for Chapter 5, crazy stuff gonna happen. Go READ & REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	5. The Koopa Bros Last Stand

**A/N: I'm back with an update, for those who just skipped every chapter and came straight to this one here's a recap of the last chapter. **

**Recap: Last time on M&L: Sherbet Land Saga. Mario, Luigi and Black were engage in battle with The Koopa Bros. of three, Red, Green, and Yellow. The fight was extremely hectic as Red battled Mario, Green battled Black, and Luigi battle Yellow, but in the end it seemed that the two plumbers were just too much for the three Koopa Troopas. Now Princess Peach and Daisy have returned to find the mall in shambles. Peach immediately started freaking out. What gonna happen next? Just read and enjoy today's chapter and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Nintendo related belongs to me, only the OCs I've created belongs to me.**

**Chapter 5: The Koopa Bros. Last Stand**

Peach stormed up the stairs as she started approaching Mario. "I'm gonna give Mario a piece of my mind. I knew it was a bad idea leaving Mario here to watch my mall while we were gone." she then sighed as she turned toward Daisy. "He's always have to get into disputes. UGH! This is just ridiculous."

Daisy placed her hand on Peach's shoulder. "You really should calm down, Peach. I'm sure Mario have a good explanation for fighting in here." Daisy said as she followed behind Peach.

Peach rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Are you kidding, Daisy?! Mario's always wrecking my establishments. I know he don't mean it, but sometimes he can be as cruel as Bowser." Peach then pointed at Mario, who was knocking things down as he ran toward Red. "I mean looked at him, he don't have any concern about other people possessions."

* * *

Mario had finally reached the escalator, he was watching Red as he struggled to climb up the escalator's stairs, but since he was on an escalator that went down he wasn't really going anywhere. "Eheheh, if you want to get down, Red, let me kindly help you then!!" Mario then smirked as he jumped off the ground.

Red withdrew inside his shell and muttered as he watched Mario leapt toward him. "…You fat bitch…" Mario then landed on Red's shell and started sliding him down the escalator like a skateboard. "Get off my back, dude!!" Red muttered from inside his shell.

Mario just smirked as he continued skateboarding on Red's shell. "Ok, Red, if you say so…" Mario then flipped off the shell, he then kicked Red while he was still inside his shell. The kick was so powerful that Red flew completely off the escalator.

Red was soaring so fast that he was heading right toward a wall. "Ahhhhh!!" Red was just about crashed into the wall, but out of nowhere Green came bursting out of the same wall colliding into Red, the two NinjaKoopas then crashed hard into the ground.

Mario folded his arms and chuckled as he rode the escalator down toward where Red and Green were lying. "Woo! That look like that hurt. Are you two alright down there?" Mario snickered as Red and Green struggled to get to there feet.

Red snarled as he looked up at Mario. "Why you…You're the one who's gonna be hurting, when I give you the biggest shell shocking of your life." Red alleged as he laid on top of Green.

Mario smirked as he stared at Red. "Yeaaaahhhh! Sure you are, Red!" he then turned his head slightly and noticed that Luigi was walking toward him. "What's up, bro. Where have you been?" Mario smirked as he looked at Luigi.

Luigi, who had took off his shell costume said. "Nothing much, I was just taking Yellow to the cleaners." he then started looking around. "Hey! Where's Black? I thought he was fighting close to where you were at, Mario?" Mario then started looking nervous as his eyes began moving back and forth, he was also twirling his fingers. "Mario…Please tell me you didn't attacked Black by mistake?"

Mario then started laughing nervously. "Well…Maybe, um, I might of had accidentally struck Black with my hammer when I was laying the smack down on Red with my Hammer Spin attack, but it wouldn't of happen if Black just didn't get in my way!!"

Luigi sighed as he looked at Mario. "Really, Mario. How can you be so careless? You don't even know if you really hurt him."

Mario folded his arms and said. "If I was you I wouldn't worry so much. Knowing Black he's probably already got back up to his feet, he does have a lot of endurance for some strange reason."

Luigi just shrugged. "Yeah, he does have a lot of endurance, it probably came from him beginning so stupid." Luigi then started chuckling to himself.

Suddenly Mario and Luigi an angry voice coming from behind them. "MARIOOOO, LUIGIIIII!!" I'm pretty sure by now you know that it's Princess Peach shouting there names.

"Huh…?!" Mario turned and saw Princess Peach and Princess Daisy walking toward him and Luigi. "Peach, Daisy?! When did you two get back here?" Mario then noticed the angry expression on Peach's face. "…I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Peach placed her hands on her hips. "You dang right you're in trouble!!" she then started looking around the shopping mall. "Look what you two did to my mall! I hope you both have a good explanation for doing this?!" Peach then started tapping her feet. "Well…I'm waiting for an answer. Mario, Luigi."

Luigi then started freaking out. "Mario! Mario! You see, I told you that we should of fixed her mall!!" Luigi then jumped and hid behind Mario. "Owowowowo!!"

Mario then smiled as he placed his hands behind his head. "Well, um, er, everything was going through smoothly until the Koopa Bros. arrived. They were talking about kidnapping me, apparently they promised somebody me for a Christmas present."

Luigi then came from behind Mario. "Yeah! Yeah! They also brought a huge Trojan shaped like Bowser and started attacking us, also destroying some of the mall."

Daisy had this weird expression on her face as she turned toward Peach. "Koopa Bros?! Who are they?" Daisy said while scratching her head.

Peach then said as she placed her hand on her chin. "I don't really remember, but I think they're four Koopa Troopas that work for Bowser." she then turned toward Mario and Luigi. "But I don't think a couple of Bowser's low level foot soldiers could make you two utterly destroy my shopping MALL!!" Peach groaned as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, but you two are fire."

Daisy looked at Mario and Luigi as they both put there heads down. "Um, don't you think you're a little overboard, Peach? Look at them, they didn't mean to ruining your mall."

Peach just turned her head. "Nope, they need to learn how not to wreck peoples things." Peach then looked at Mario and Luigi. "When you two finally learn that, I'll probably think about hiring you two back."

"…C'mon, Peach…" Daisy muttered as she stared at Peach.

Red turned and noticed that nobody was paying any attention to him and Green. "…Hey, Green." Red said mumbling. "Here's are chance to finally take out Mario and his punk chicken brother, not to mention there annoying girlfriends." Red then smirked as he leapt on Green's back. "We'll finish all four of 'em off with our finishing move."

Green muttered as he looked up at Red, who was standing on his back/shell. "I don't know about this, Red. Maybe we should go and find Yellow first, I think we lost him…again. Besides that attack isn't going to be very powerful with the only two of us performing it."

Red then said as looked down smirking at Green. "Don't worry, dude, I know what I'm doing. We don't need Yellow nor do we need that traitorous idiot, Black, for this attack to be powerful."

Green sighed as he stared at Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy. "I sure hope you're right, Red."

Red then shouted as he pointed at Mario and the others. "Yo! Dudes! Dudettes! It's time for you do-gooders to feel the most coolest ultimate finisher move ever." Red thumb then flash as he said. "Koopa Bros. Fortress!"

Daisy turned around facing Red. "Koopa Bros. Fortress? What are you talking about?" Daisy said looking right at the conceited little Koopa.

Green then withdrew inside his shell and started spinning, while Red stood on top of him smirking at Daisy. "Alright, listen up, Uncle B's chick with brown hair. I see you're a new face so let me kindly introduce myself to you." Red then pointed down at Green. "That NinjaKoopa down there is my bro, his name is Green, he's the nerd of the Koopa Bros." You could hear Green groaning from inside his shell as he continued spinning. "My other bros. are Yellow; he's a crybaby and Black; he's dumbass, but who really care about those dorks." Red then smirked as he pointed at himself. "And what you see before yourself is the most sexiest specimen in the world, Red, Ace Leader of the Koopa Bros." Red then winked as he gave Daisy the thumbs up.

Daisy just stared at Red. "You're the leader of the…What did you call yourselves…NinjaKoopas?" Daisy then shrugged. "I'm sorry, but you still look like ordinary Koopa Troopas to me."

Red had his mouth wide open as he looked around. "…Oh no you didn't." he then glared at Daisy. "How dare you disrespect the Koopa Bros. like that, don't you see that we look nothing like Koopa Troopas?!" Red then pointed at his face. "CAN'T YOU NOT SEE THE MASKS!!"

Daisy just sighed as she placed her hands behind her head. "Just because you put a headband on doesn't mean that you're not a Koopa."

Red then angrily pointed at Daisy. "Alright! Dude! I'll make sure you'll be the first to feel the sting of the Koopa Bros. Fortress!!" Red then withdrew inside his shell and started spinning tremendously fast. "Alright, Green, listen up. We're go straight for that stupid looking brown haired chick first. Now let's make road kill out of that idiot!!" Red and Green then started spinning toward Daisy with increasing speed.

Daisy then snarled as she watched the Koopa Bros. spinning toward her. "Oh! Yeah! You think I'm scared of a bunch of idiotic Koopa Troopa?! Bring it on, you bunch of chickens!!" The Koopa Bros. were just about to mow down Daisy, but Mario came from behind grabbing her by the waist, he then jumped out of the way.

Red and Green spun right past Daisy and Mario. "Arrrr, Dammit! We almost got her, but stupid Mario always got to play hero." Red snarled as him and Green started turning around.

Daisy was flailing around as Mario held her by her waist. "Let me go! Didn't you see that I was about to make mincemeat out of those turtles?!"

Mario then placed Daisy on the ground sighing. "The only thing I saw was that you were about to get mowed down by there Koopa Bros. Fortress attack." Mario then turned looking at the Koopa Bros., who were beginning to spin back toward them. "You know you can't take that attack on head on like that, so how about just letting me and Luigi handle these chumps."

Daisy blushed as she stared at Mario. "…Um, ok, Mario."

Mario then looked at Luigi. "C'mon Luigi! We have some Koopas to put in there place!!" Mario and Luigi were just about to walk up to the Koopa Bros., but Peach came from behind grabbing Mario. Mario turned and smiled at Peach. "Don't worry Peach, I'll be ok…I'm glad that you were worried about me."

Peach just stared annoyingly at him. "Mario…Please try not to wreck the rest of my mall!!" Mario and Luigi fell down on the ground. (Anime style)

Red then popped out his shell. "Dude! When were finish making quick work out you two, we're gonna go after those two princess chicks." he then pointed at Daisy. "Especially that chick right there!! I can't stand her." Red then withdrew back inside his shell. "Let's rock and roll'em over, Green!!" Red and Green then start back spinning, this time they were heading for Mario and Luigi.

Mario then pulled out a Fire Flower and transformed into Fire Mario. "Luigi, let hit them with the Bro. Flare." Mario yawned as he watched the Koopa Bros. approached them.

Luigi smirked as he pulled out his Fire Flower. "Yeah! That sounds fun." Luigi said as he transformed into Fire Luigi.

Mario then walked over to Luigi. "C'mon, Luigi, let's make this quick, they're moving in fast!!" Mario and Luigi then started forming a red and green fireball in the palm of there hands, they then started fusing the fireballs together forming a huge blue fireball. "Now Luigi! Fire!!" Mario and Luigi then launched the huge blue fireball toward Red and Green, who were still spinning toward them.

Green was still spinning inside his shell as he looked at the huge blue fireball as it approached him and Red. "…Errrr, Red! Maybe we should bail out, I mean look at the size of that fireball. I don't think we can break through it…"

Red grumbled from inside his shell. "I'm the leader here, dude, and I say we keep charging in!!" Red and Green kept spinning as they approached the huge fireball.

Red and Green then bashed into the huge blue fireball, but the fireball was just too much for the two NinjaKoopas to handle, so the two NinjaKoopas were scorched and sent flying on instance impact.

"AWWWWWW!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US DUUUUUUDDDDDDEEEEEEEE!!" Red yelped as he and Green flew toward the outer level of the mall.

Peach sighed as she looked at Mario and Luigi, as they did there victory dance. "Mario? What do you think you're doing?"

Mario was doing the same dance he do on M&L: Superstar Saga when he levels up. "What does it looks like, Princess Beach? I'm doing my leveling up dance." Mario then noticed Lakitu hovering over him. "I think I'll raise my Pow!" Mario then started flexing.

Princess Peach then said. "Wait? Did you just call me Princess Beach?!"

Mario then jumped out of the way and Luigi started doing his leveling up dance (Same from M&L: Superstar Saga) "C'mon Princess, everybody have to level up in a RPG game." Luigi said ignoring Peach's first question. Luigi then looked up and noticed Lakitu hovering over him as well. "Oh goody! I think I'll raise my stache." Luigi mustache then slightly grew longer.

Mario sighed as he looked at Luigi. "C'mon Luigi. Why did you raise your stache? That stat have to be the most useless. It's only good for making things cheaper, and who really cares about scoring lucky hits."

Peach just sighed as she watched Mario and Luigi fuss among each other. "…I'm just glad that they didn't ruining the rest of my mall…"

Daisy nodded. "And I'm glad that you've finally calmed down."

Suddenly Toadsworth came from behind a door, he was pushing Baby Plum in a baby carriage. "I say. What's all the commotion?"

**A/N:** **Neh, I don't feel like doing a closing, just stay tune for Chapter 6. Later!**


	6. The Mystic Snow Sprites

**A/N: YO! Get's who's back to update his M&L: Sherbet Land Saga?! Yep, it's me AND I decided I don't won't it to be a Christmas story anymore, but it still will have Christmas references in it, so I'm sorry. **

**Recap: Last time Mario and Luigi were still locked in battle with Red and Green (They were the only ones left) but, after being beat down…again, Red told Green that it was time for them to perform there finishing move, Koopa Bros. Fortress (Not the dungeon from Paper Mario) anyway after Daisy insulted him about just being a regular Koopa, Red decided that Daisy was gonna feel, now how does Red say this…Oh yeah. 'Feel the ultimate stinging of the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Anyways that's when The Mario Bros. got back involved. They blasted Red and Green with there powerful Bro. Move, The Bro. Flare. Sending Red and Green packing. Now what gonna happen today? Just read today's chapter, and maybe you'll find out. Ya Silly Willy Heads. **

**A/N: Guess what everyone?! The Snow Sprites are finally gonna appeared in this chapter, yeah I know Goody! It's been like five chapters and still no appearance from them. Really? What in the heck is wrong with me? There name's in the title. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing here I've got is Nintendo related, even though Nintendo should use it, or maybe I'm just being a little too cocky? Nah! I'm a freaking genius. **

**Chapter 6: The Mystic Snow Sprites**

Birdo was still outside the mall ringing her bell while holding her bucket as she tried to get more people to donate money. "Round! Round! Zigzigzow!!" (Please donate some of your money for the needy, they could really use your support) Birdo said in her Shyguy like voice. She was watching many people walked pass her as they exited the mall. "Urk." (Cheapskates)

Birdo then heard a noise coming from behind her. It sorted sound like a noise that a missile makes. "Birdo?!" (Huh…What's that noise) when Birdo turned around, she saw Red and Green hurtling toward her. "ROUPOUND! ZIGZIGZOW!!" (YOU!! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THAT REPUGNANT LITTLE KOOPA THAT INSULTED ME)

Red lifted his head and saw Birdo staring at them with "Ahhhhhh!! Dude!! It's that ugly ostrich thing again! Hey! Ostrich! get your ugly ass out of the way, we're about to crash!!" Red and Green then collided into Birdo, and the three of them were sent airborne and crashed into the ground. Red slowly stood up. "Uh…My freaking head…" Red looked and saw Green and Birdo lying on the ground unconscious. "C'mon…Dude…Get up. We've got to think of an away to get our revenge on Mario and his brother." Red then grabbed Green and limped back inside the mall, leaving an unconscious Birdo lying on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the mall Toadsworth was standing staring at Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach. "So?! What's all the commotion everyone?" Toadsworth said while still looking at Mario and the others.

Daisy then ran over to Baby Plum while ignoring Toadsworth completely. "Plum! Did you miss mommy?! I sure missed you. I'm sorry that I had to leave you with that mean old stuffy Toadsworth." Plum smiled as she moved her arms and legs around. "Aw! You're so cute. I love it when you smile for mommy." Daisy cheerfully said as she picked Plum out of the baby carriage.

"Oh my! Well I never!" Toadsworth said as he rolled his eyes, he then walked over to Mario, Luigi, and Peach. "I was trying to put the young misses to sleep, but she kept waking up from all the unpleasant noises. What was going on in here?" Toadsworth then looked at Peach. "I demand answers, Princess."

Peach then turned toward Toadsworth sighing. "It's nothing, Toadsworth. Mario and Luigi were just getting rid of a couple of pests." she then looked over to Mario and Luigi, they were just finishing there leveling up dance. "Uh…Isn't that right, guys?!"

Toadsworth was also staring at Mario and Luigi, as they finished there dancing. "What in the world are they doing, Princess?" Toadsworth said as he turned toward Peach.

Peach just sighed as she said. "They said that's there leveling up dance or something like that. It's really stupid, that all I know." Toadsworth just nodded.

Luigi smiled as he turned toward Toadsworth. "Yeah! We were just getting rid of a couple pests." Luigi then turned toward Peach and winked.

Mario then placed his arm over Toadsworth's shoulder. "Yeah, you old coot. If it wasn't for us, the Koopa Bros. would of ruining the mall. Isn't that right guys." Peach, Luigi, and even Daisy just stared at Mario. "What?!"

Peach then slapped her forehead. "Mario! You dim-wit. Why do you always have to run your mouth?" she then turned toward Mario and gave him extremely annoyed look. "Idiot…"

Toadsworth just stared at Mario. "What…?!" he then started looking around, he quickly noticed all then broken windows, destroyed wall, and craters all over the ground. Let's say he wasn't happy at what he was looking at.

Daisy then muttered to Luigi. "Hmmm, I wonder? How could he not noticed that when he came from the back room."

Toadsworth then said "Oh my word! Just look at this place, it's horrible. Everything's in ruins. It's take us forever to repair all these damages!!" he then sighed as he picked up a piece of a broken wall. "How could you let this happen, Princess?" Toadsworth then turned toward Peach while shaking his head. "I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you would of learnt from the first company you owned."

Peach sighed as she said. "Yes I know and I'm sorry, Toadsworth. This is the second establishment you gave me that I ruined, but I'll promise to fixed this place and I'm pretty sure that Mario and the others will help me." she then looked at Mario, Luigi and Daisy. "Will you guys please help me fix this place up?"

Daisy nodded as she walked over to Peach. "Yeah, of course I'll help you, you're my best friend after all."

Peach then said. "Thanks Daisy, I really appreciate your help." she then muttered under her breath. "I'm your best friend?! Humph, that still didn't stop you for laying down with my man."

Mario and Luigi both walked in front of Peach. "Yeah! Peach! Me and Luigi will help you. That the least we could do for ruining your mall." Mario then looked at Luigi. "Isn't that right, bro."

Luigi was staring at Daisy. "Um…Yeah, whatever you say, bro…" Luigi muttered as he continued to swoon over Daisy. "Every time I look at Daisy, my heart melts she's so beautiful. But why did she had to…do it with Mario? Every time I think about it, it just makes me SO angry!" he then turned slightly turned toward Daisy, who was still was playing with Baby Plum. "I always thought me and her had a rather decent relationship." Luigi mumbled under his breath, he then put his head down and sighed. "Will I ever find my one true love?" Mario then touched Luigi on his shoulder. "Wha…Huh?"

Peach just stared at Luigi, she knew exactly what was running through his mind. "Aw, poor Luigi. He always loved Daisy, but when she got pregnant for Mario any hope he had left for him and Daisy to be a couple went all down hill. Maybe…I should do something to cheer him up. I feel so bad for him." she muttered under her breath.

Mario had a worried expression on his face as he stared at Luigi. "What's wrong, Luigi? You were muttering to yourself."

Luigi just laughed nervously as he said. "It's nothing, Mario. I was just in deep thought, that's all." he then slapped Mario on his shoulder. "You worry too, bro."

Mario took his hand off Luigi and said. "Ok, if you say so, Luigi. But if something really bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me." Mario then walked over to Peach.

"Damn woman stealing bastard." Luigi muttered under his breath as he followed behind Mario as they walked over to Peach.

Peach looked at Mario and Luigi and smiled. "Thanks, you guys." Peach said as bowed to the two brother. "I really appreciate your help, too."

Mario smirked as he gave Peach the thumbs up. "Think nothing of it, Princess."

Luigi looked at Peach, he noticed how she was staring at him. "…Er…Yeah, um, thank nothing of it, Princess."

Toadsworth then said. "Even though I didn't do anything, I'll still lend you all a helping hand. You see I'm not a mean old selfish man." Toadsworth smirked as he started twirling his cane.

Peach smiled as she said. "Alright everybody, let's get started!" Peach then started looking around. "Huh?! That's weird?!"

"What's wrong, Princess? Is there something on your mind?" Mario said as he and Luigi walked over to Peach.

Peach then looked at Mario and said. "Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering where Black was? I was for sure he was passing out toys with you two, when me and Daisy left." Mario and Luigi just started whistling innocently as they walked past Peach.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Green, who was had regain conscious was following behind Red, as they tried to find Mario…again. "Um, Red? Are you sure you know where you're going? It feels like that we've been walking forever." Green sighed as he walked behind Red.

Red moaned as he continued walking. "Shut up, dude. Instead of complaining, you should be trying to help me come up with an another plan."

Green then said. "C'mon Red! You just need to let that go. We'll never defeated Mario, he's just too strong and I don't think I can take anymore hammers to the face."

Red turned toward Green snarling. "Dude! How many times do I have to tell you?! What you say doesn't mean anything to me. I'm the leader here, so I suggest you write down all your complaints on a piece of paper and shove it up your ass."

Green then grumbled under his breath. "Errr…Stupid Red. He always have to get his way…He thinks he's the leader just because he was born a minute before all of us was."

Red then turned around and said. "What? Did you say something, Green?!" Green just shook his as he sighed. "Yeah! I thought so. You better remember to stay in your place."

Red and Green walked past some broken windows. "Dude, I think we're almost at Mario. I remember these broken windows." Red smirked as he picked up a piece of the window.

Green then snickered as he turned his head from Red. "I bet you do remember those windows. You were soaring through them when Mario was kicking your ass."

Red then said. "I know you're not trying to talk. At least I didn't get my shell handed to by some cowardly turkey, Green!"

Green then shouted as he angrily pointed at Red. "I've had it up to here with your immodesty!!"

Red then angrily pointed back at Green. "I have no idea what you just say, but I know I didn't like it. How about trying to insult me in a language I can actually understand?" Red looked over Green and saw Peach and Toadsworth sweeping up some broken glass. "Sweeeet!" he then pointed at Peach and Toadsworth. "Hey! Green! Check it out! It's Uncle B's blonde haired chick."

Green shrugged as he stared at Red. "So what?!"

Red then placed his arm over Green's shoulder. "If we kidnap Uncle B's chick, Mario will come and try to save her, like always. When he finally confronts us, that's when we'll finally get our vengeance."

Green stared annoyingly at Red as he started his so-called evil cackling. "You mean that's when YOU finally get YOUR own vengeance." Green sighed.

Red then grabbed Green's arm. "C'mon dude, let's get closer." Red and Green then creep closer to Peach and Toadsworth, they could hear them having some kinda conversation. "Huh? Dude do you hear that? I wonder what're they talking about."

Green covered Red's mouth and muttered. "If you be quiet, maybe I could hear."

Peach couldn't get Luigi out of her mind, she want to make him happy. "Toadsworth? I was thinking about buying Luigi a Christmas present, but since the mall all in shambles I don't know what I can really do it anymore."

Toadsworth huffed as he poured grass in the trash. "I told you already, Princess, you don't have to worry about buying Christmas presents anymore. Santa will personally deliver all the presents just like he do every year."

Peach rolled her eyes as she walked away from Toadsworth. "Aw, here we go again. You're about to tell me that ludicrous story about how Santa lives in Sherbet Land and he uses the power of mystical Snow Sprites to help him deliver presents in one night. Don't you think you're a little too old to still be believing in Santa Claus?"

Toadsworth huffed once again. "I say, Princess. That story isn't harebrained at all, and Santa is real. He uses the Five Snow Sprites sibling to help him every year." Toadsworth then folded his arms. "They even helped built the slate he uses to ride through the night."

Peach folded her arms and said. "And how do you know all this, Toadsworth? Are you friends with the actual Santa Claus?!"

Toadsworth cleared his throat. "Well…Actually…Um…No. But I've had heard many tales about it in the past, I'll assure you." Peach just rolled her eyes as she continued sweeping.

Red smirked as he turned toward Green. "Dude! Did you here that?! We could, like, totally use those snow thingamabobs to beat Mario and his brother to the ground."

Green just sighed. "But…We don't even know how to get to Sherbet Land."

Red then smirked as he slapped Green on the back of his shell. "Dude, you're forgetting that Uncle B raced in Sherbet Land when he was doing that fruity Double Dash racing. The only thing we have to do is find the map he used to get there the first time and then…" he then folded his arms and smirked. "BAM! Me, you and Yellow's in Sherbet Land."

Green stroked his chin and said. "Hm, that's actually makes sense and it's a good plan. The only thing we have to do now is find Yellow."

Suddenly the PA announcer came on. "**There's a missing Yellow Koopa Troopa at the lost and find. Could the person or persons who owns this Koopa come and pick him up?"**

Red then looked at Green. "That can't be Yellow. Yellow's a NinjaKoopa and NinjaKoopas don't go to the lost and find." Suddenly Red and Green could hear whimpering come from the speakers. "Uh, that's Yellow." Red then turned toward Green. "Let's go and get the big baby."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sherbet Kingdom. There sat a huge snow covered castle shaped workshop, inside the castle was a fat man dressed in red and with a long white beard that sat in his throne stroking his huge white beard. "What's wrong S.C.? Is there somethin bothering you?" Cloud said as he floated around Santa's head. Cloud was the second oldest of the Snow Sprites, he was also the Sprite of Strength.

Santa turned toward Cloud and said. "Hmmm…My Ho, Ho, Ho senses are tingling, Cloud. There's something ominous about, I can feel it in my huge beard."

A Young woman entered the throne, she sorted looked like Princess Peach, but her hair was a tad shorter, she wore a short red dress with white fluffy at the end of the dress that stopped at her thighs and instead of wearing a crown she wore a small red Santa hat. "Um, did you summon me?" Yes a Peach look-a-like, but her really name's Princess Flora.

Santa then walked over to Flora and grabbed her hands. "I want you to take Claude and the N&N List and find some help."

Flora was puzzled as she stared Santa. "Why? Is there's something wrong, sir?"

Santa hugged Flora and said. "There's something malevolence coming this way, and I don't want you to get hurt, so hurry and take Cloud and run. When they come I'll try to hold them off with Structura, Yuffie, Girth, and little Guardna."

Cloud snarled. "But I what to stay and fight. Why don't you let Guardna go, instead of me? Guardna's only a little girl, plus she's the Sprite of Protection, she'll won't be able to help you fight."

Santa then said. "My decision stands firm. You'll go and help Flora finds some help."

Cloud grumbled as he floated over to Flora. "You're gonna regrets this in the long run, S.C." Cloud and Flora then exited the snow covered castle.

Santa sighed as he walked out of the room. "I sure hope you're wrong, Cloud."

** Stay Tune For Chapter 7: A Call To Arms! Later, Bro!**


	7. A Call to Arms

**What's up everybody! I'm back updating my Mario story, which now have been renamed Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land Saga. Last time on Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land Saga, The Koopa Bros. were just regaining consciousness and Red was furious, so he decided that he and Green was gonna try and fight Mario and Luigi again, but they sorted got lost on their way there. When they finally did return to the area where they were fighting at first, they saw Toadsworth and Princess Peach having a very interesting conversation about Santa and how he use the power Five Snow Sprites to help him around the Sherbet Land Palace. Red then decided that him, Yellow, and Green was gonna use the Snow Sprites to totally beat Mario and Luigi. Well enjoy today's chapter. **

**A/N: Before you even start complaining, the Christmas part of this story was when Red was trying to give Mario to Kylie for a present, but since he failed miserably he decided to just humiliate Mario by crushing him in defeat by using the power of the Snow Sprites siblings. **

**Patty from Family Guy: Yeah he changed it…So what?! You want to fight about or something?! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, or do you want to fight about that too?!**

**Chapter 7: A Call to Arms**

Santa, who was the Sherbet Land ruler and other remaining Snow Sprites stayed at the Sherbet Kingdom's snow covered workshop like castle, as Santa came up with his strategy to defend the castle from the so-called menace. Santa stood in front of the remaining Snow Sprites stroking his huge white beard. "Structura, when the intruders come, I want you to create the Holli Jolli Rangers to help protect the outside compound part of the castle.

Structura was the oldest of the Snow Sprites, she was a beautiful young woman who had an appearance of a 18 year old. She had dark blue long hair that stop at her back, she favor Rosalina in the face. She also wore a blue kimono with white snowflakes patterns all over. Structura had a very bossy attitude, she thought since she was the oldest, she had to keep the other sprites in line. "Don't worry me, Santa. You can count on me. I'll try to make 'em as perfect as possible" Structura smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. Structura was the Sprite of Life, she has the powers to give life to or manipulate anything around her.

Santa nodded as he looked at Structura. "Thank you, Structura. I glad that you're eager to help me out." he turned his head toward Girth. "Alright Girth. When Structura create the Holli Jolli Rangers. I want you to make the Holli Jolli Rangers as dense and sturdy as possible, ok. That way they won't be able to get destroyed so easily."

Girth was the third oldest after Cloud, he was a fat teen, who had an appearance of a 15 year old. He had blonde short hair that covered his face revealing only his left eye, but really he always had both of his eyes close. He wore a yellow tracksuit with black spirals patterns all over, you could see some of his fat poking out the suit. He had a very lazy and laid-back nature. "…Aw! Man! That seems like a lot of work for only person to be doing, Big Red." Girth said as he stretched and yawned lazily. Girth was the Sprite of Endurance. Girth's power was to make his user gain a lot of stamina, that way his user won't get injured so easily.

Structura just stared at Girth angrily. "Girth! You're gonna stop with all this complaining. You're gonna listen to Santa and do what's told if you like or not, do you hear me?!" she said as she folded her arms.

Girth looked at Structura and sighed. "Urm…Yeah…Whatever you say, Big Sis." Girth really hate to work, especially when he knew he had to do a lot of moving. "…Uhhh…"

Santa then looked over to Yuffie and little Guardna. "Little Guardna, your job is the most important. You've got to make sure to keep up a strong and durable barrier, making sure that the enemy won't be able to enter the castle." he then bend down and looked at the youngest Snow Sprite. "You think you'll be able to do that, Guardna?"

Guardna, just like I say before was the youngest of the Snow Sprites, she was a little girl, who had an appearance of a 7 year old. Guardna, just like her older sister Structura had blue hair, but hers was light blue, her hair wasn't as long as Structura either. She wore her hair backward with a blue bow at the end, she also wore a light blue kimono with white snowflakes patterns all over. Guardna was a little firebrand that will tell you off in a second, but most of the time she was shy and always like be babied by Structura. "…Yes, I'll try my best, sir…" she said blushing a bit as she hid behind Structura. Guardna was the Sprite of Protection, Guardna's power was that she had the ability to put up icy barriers and shields, she could also put icy barriers and shields around her user or party member.

Santa smiled as he walked toward the door. "C'mon everybody, it's time for use to get in position." The sprites then flew past him and as he followed them, one of the sprites, Yuffie, flew in front of him. "Yuffie?! What seem to be the problem?"

Yuffie was older than Guardna, but younger than Girth, which made her the fourth sibling, she had an appearance of a 14 year old. Yuffie had snow white long hair, but not as long as her older sister, she wore a white kimono with snowflakes shaped like flowers patterns all over. Yuffie was timid, and scary, she rather avoid fighting. For some strange reason, she always carried a blue orb around with her. "Um…Santa, you kinda forgot about giving me a job." Yuffie was the Sprite of Spirit. Her powers was infusing her user with the power of ice, she also had the ability to heal.

Santa just patted her on the head. "You just make sure not to lose that orb. We don't need two evil beings to deal with." he the chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Yuffie sighed as floated in the air. "…I hate being left out. I guess I shouldn't complain, at least I don't have to do any fighting." she then exited the room.

* * *

Flora and Cloud was now walking on the Frappe Path as they exited the limits of Sherbet Land. "So! Flora!" Cloud said floating around Flora's head, he was still annoyed that he had to escort Princess Flora to find some help. "Do have any ideas where we should go and look first?!"

Flora scratched her head as she looked out toward some of the snow covered mountains. "…No…Not really Cloud." she then looked up toward him. "But do you blame me? All this stuff did happen so suddenly. First Santa say he senses something evil, next he want me to take the N&N List and find somebody to help save the kingdom. I just think he's expecting too much from one person to do."

Cloud crossed his arms as he sneered at her. "Well if you didn't really want to go, you should of told S.C., instead wasting my time."

Flora slowly turned her head and muttered. "Um…D-Do you hate me, Cloud? Do you hate that you've got be around me?"

Cloud looked at Flora, he could feel the guilt baring down on him. "No…I don't hate you, Flora! It's just that I really wanted to stay and help with all the other sprites, you know show everybody how hot I can be during the heat of battle." Cloud then started punching the air. "Man! I would of kicked those bad guys asses so hard, that they would of called me, The Man of Action!"

Flora chuckled softly as she continued to walk ahead. "Now that's funny, Cloud." but she suddenly stopped walking and stared out to the horizon. "…Hmmm The Man of Action, huh? I wonder? How come that sound so familiar to me?"

Cloud circled around Flora's blonde haired head as tried to figure out what she was doing. "What's wrong with you, Flora? You look like you're in a deep thought or something." Cloud said as he folded his arms, levitating over Flora.

Flora turned around and said. "Oh…It's nothing. I was just thinking about what you had said." Cloud just stared at her as he floated behind her. Flora then suddenly sputtered out. "WAIT! Now I remember!"

Flora's suddenly outburst startled Cloud. "WHAT?! WHAT?!" Cloud shouted as he staggered backward. "Huff! Huff! You almost gave me a heart attack, Flora."

Flora laughed as she stuck out her tongue. "Oops! Sorry about that, Cloudy. I just suddenly remember something I heard about a long time ago when I was still a young girl."

Cloud then said. "Hmmm…Oh really, a long time ago, huh? So what're you waiting for, tell me."

Flora giggled as she stared at Cloud. "Okay! You're so impatient, Cloud." she then said. "After my parents died and before you all found me. I use to travel from town to town hearing tales about a heroic stached man, that wields a hammer and that could perform superb jumping attacks."

Cloud just stared at her. "A man that wields a hammer and who could jump, good...That don't really sound impressive to me, Flora."

Flora covered his mouth. "Shssh. You didn't let me finish..." she then said. "They also say that this man use to save his homeland, The Mushroom Kingdom countless times from an evil King who always tried to kidnap there kingdom's princess."

Cloud then said. "Hmm, That does kinda sound formidable, but are you sure that he even exist?! Flora just nodded innocently. "Alright then. If we do find this so-called AMAZING man, do you honesty think he will be able to help us save our Kingdom from the so-called evil S.C. sense earlier?" Cloud said sighing.

Flora nodded her head as she confidently said. "Yep! I sure do, Cloud! If we go to the Mushroom Kingdom and find'em, I just know for sure if we tell him our situation, they HE will be eager to help us in our time of crises." she then motion Cloud to found behind her. "C'mon, Cloudy! We're off to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Cloud sighed as he flew behind Flora. "I really hope you're not wasting my time, about these crazy stories about this so-called amazing man, Flora!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the KoopaCruiser.

The Koopa Bros. were tearing Bowser's airship up from bottom to top as they frantically search for the map to the Sherbet Kingdom. "Ahhhh!!!! Dude!!!! This is beginning to become really ANNOYING, we looked everywhere and still haven't been able to find that map! Where did Uncle B put his stupid map at?!" Red grumbled as he throw a chair down to the ground.

Green was carefully looking around the KoopaCruiser as he tried to think where they haven't went looking yet. "Hmm…This is a huge ship, we couldn't possibly overlooked everything in here, Red. Just calm down and let me see if I can find something we missed…" Green then started back looking around.

Yellow then walked up from behind Green and tapped him on his shell. "Hey! Green! What's that door thingy over there?!" Yellow said in his babyish like voice, as he pointed out toward something.

"What are you talking about, Yellow?" Green then turned and noticed a long corridor leading to a padlocked door surrounded by Koopatrol. "What the?! How in the?! How could I miss something so obviously placed out?!" he said as placed his head down in complete and utter shame.

Red then leapt over Green's shoulders. "Who cares dude! Yellow found a creepy looking door, so let's GOOO!!!" he then grinned as he gave Yellow the thumbs up. "Nice job, Dude. You actually did something useful for a chance."

Yellow giggled as he said. "Yeah! Dude! I'm just glad I could help once in awhile!"

Red casually walked away from Yellow and muttered. "Whatever, dude!" he then pointed toward the padlocked door at the end of the cruiser. "C'mon dudes! We gonna have Uncle B's map to Sherbet Land in no time." Red, Green, and Yellow then walked toward the door, that was surrounded by Koopatrol.

One of the Koopatrol noticed the Koopa Bros. walking toward the door, and so he quickly walked in front of them. "Halt! This part of the KoopaCruiser isn't your jurisdiction, so state your business for being here, Koopas." The Koopatrol said staring suspiciously at the Koopa Bros.

Green then whispered into Red's ear as he watched more Koopatrol approach them. "Red, You see. I knew it was a bad idea doing this. This door is way too heavily guarded, its no way we can get inside with all of these Koopatrol blocking use away like this. We should bail out and just forget about getting that map."

But Red didn't listen, instead he just walked up to the Koopatrol and confronted them, by pointing his finger at all off them. "Dudes! Obviously you don't know who we are." he then turned toward Yellow. "Yellow! Cue the Koopa Bros. theme music.

Yellow then pulled a boombox out of his shell. "Yeah! Dude! Cueing the Koopa Bros. theme." Yellow then pressed the button on the stereo and it started playing music. _Here come the Koopa Bros. _Yellow then flipped backward and giggled."I'm Yellow! The coolest of Koopa Bros." He then leapt on the Red's right side.

Green sighed as he walked in front of the Koopatrol. "I'm the smartest and brightest of the Koopa Bros., I'm Green." Green then turned and slowly walked on Red's left side.

Red smirked as he pulled a tape-recorded out of his shell. "Damn!!! I'm the baddest man in the land, Black of the Koopa Bros!!!!!" Suddenly a spotlight appeared out of nowhere and shined down on Red.

Red slowly lifted his head smirking. "Dude, What is it there to say. I'm the sexiest, finest, coolest, smartest, awesomeness, and hotness Koopa around." The spotlight then disappeared and as Red raised his arms in the air he said. "Red! Ace leader of the Koopa Bros!!!" Confetti then started raining down on Red. "Now dudes! Choke on the awesomeness!!!!" Red said pointing at the Koopatrols. You could see Green in the background slapping his forehead.

The Koopatrol all just stood there staring at Red in sheer disbelief. "…Oh my god. What an asshole." chuckled one of the Koopatrols.

The leader of the Koopatrol stepped forward sighing as he stared at Red. "Really…I can't believe that you two actually follow this DICK around!!!" The other KoopaPatrols then all started laughing uncontrollably.

Yellow also started snickering. "AW!!!! DUDE!!!! HE CALLED YOU A DICK!" Yellow then started cackling like a little biatch.

Red slapped and shoved Yellow out of the way. "Dude!!!! Nobody and I mean NOBODY insults my DICK and lives to tell about!!!!" Red then folded his arms and said. "Beside, you're just mad because yours is small."

The leader of the Koopatrol, who name was Rusty then lifted up his huge lance. "Enough of this foolish! You don't belong in this part of the cruiser, so why don't you turn and go back to your designated positions."

Red then pointed at Rusty. "How about you make me, dude." Red said mockingly.

Rusty just sighed as he slowly lifted up his lance. "Well then. You leave us with no other choice." he then pointed his lance at Red, Green, and Yellow. "Those who stand before Bowser, must be brutally executed!!!!" All of the Koopatrol then ran toward the Koopa Bros.

Red then took a step backwards. "DUDE?! Who said that we were against, Uncle B?!?!" The Koopatrols didn't listen, they just kept charging. Red put his head down and muttered. "Dudes, it seems we have no choice…" he then lifted his head and shouted. "BATTLE RUMBLE!!!!!!!" he then grabbed Yellow and Green arms and ran right toward the charging KoopaPatrol.

**A/N:** **Trouble! It seems that Red and the other Koopa Bros. are about to get to scraping with the Koopatrol that were guarding Bowser's secret chamber. Can the Koopa Bros. survive there ordeal, and how come Santa could sense them before they even got started? Just stay for Chapter 8: Who's Da Boss, Goomboss! I'm sorry for the chapter change. Hmm…No Mario Bros. in this chapter, but don't worry they'll be in the next one. **

**Now…Seriously choke on the awesomeness and leave a review. **


	8. Battle Aboard The Koopa Cruiser

**A/N: Okay! Here I go, folks, with finally an update of my Mario & Luigi: Sherbet Land Saga story. I know it's been awhile, but ya see I had a bit of writer's block with this S.O.B., but now here I gooo!! Check out the extremely long recap, maybe…**

**Recap: Last time on M&L: Sherbet Land Saga. The Sherbet King was trying come up with a defensive plan using the Snow Sprites Siblings, meanwhile the Koopa Bros. were aboard the Koopa Cruiser frantically searching for the map that would take them to Sherbet Land. Yellow suddenly spotted a mysterious door at the end of the cruiser. The three brothers went over to see what was up, but before the could reach it, they were surrounded by countless Koopatrols. The leader of the Koopatrol, Rusty, told the brothers that this weren't there jurisdiction, and that they had to leave at once, but Red ignored his warning and now a fight have broken loose. What will happen? Just read today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANTHING Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 8: Battle Aboard The Koopa Cruiser**

The whole deck of the Koopa Cruiser was filled up with smoke, but you could still hear fighting coming from inside the smoke. "Humph. Let's see what these traitorous Koopas are made up." Rusty huffed while staring at the smoke.

Suddenly Red came popping out of the smoke with four Koopatrols following behind him. "Hmm…So the Red Koopa Troopa comes out first." Rusty muttered while watching Red withdraw inside his shell. "The fool don't stand a chance, he's got four of King Bowser's top guards on his trail. There's no way he'll survive the onslaught that's about to commence upon him. Eheheh…" chuckled Rusty placing his hands behind his back.

"Let's see you survive this attack, you incompetent traitor." seethed a Koopatrol as he swung his lance up a Red.

"Dude! Please!" snickered Red while flipping downward inside his shell easily dodging the lance. "Choke on my awesomeness, douche bag!" Red then quickly popped out his shell, and dropkicked the Koopatrol in his belly.

"Wahhhhh!! Curse you, you bastard!" The Koopatrol angrily yelled as he plummeted down to the hard ground.

Rusty stared at Red and chuckled. "Humph…Maybe this Koopa isn't just all talk." he then turned his head and saw the three Koopatrol dashing toward Red. "But…I'm afraid that this Koopa is severely out matched and out skilled against my lieutenant and his special attack."

"Yeah!" snickered Red while giving himself the thumbs up. "Dude! I totally rock!" Suddenly Red found himself surrounded by three of the remaining Koopatrol. "Aw…Dude…" moaned Red sheepishly.

The three Koopatrol then started viciously slashing Red with there lances. One of the Koopatrol then got behind Red and slammed his lance into his shell. The conceited little turtle was sent hurtling toward a wall. "Hehehe…Let's go finish the little bastard off." snickered one the Koopatrol. "And remember, boys…Show no mercy!!" The three Koopatrols then started free-falling behind Red.

Red then crashed hard into one the cruiser's steel walls. "Uhh…Dude…That's smarts…" moaned Red as he slid off the wall and fell shell first into the ground. Red then lifted his head and noticed the Koopatrol plummeting down toward him. "Okay…Dudes, no more playing around!" sneered Red. "If they want to play for keeps then I'm gamed." Red then started leaping off the walls as he started approaching the Koopatrols.

" I-Is he jumping toward us? What do he think he's doing?!" said one of the Koopatrol.

"I don't know. He must be brave or really, really, really, extremely, stupid." muttered the other Koopatrol to the other Koopatrol.

"The fool!!" The lead Koopatrol angrily seethed. "He must be asking for a death wish, if he thinks it's wise to try and attack us directly." The Koopatrol finally reached Red. "Okay, boys…KILL HIM!!"

The first two Koopatrol then tried slamming there lance into Red, but Red dodged one of the Koopatrol by withdrawing inside his shell, he then spun toward the other Koopatrol and slammed his shell extremely hard into the Koopatrol's chest. Both Red and Koopatrol was sent crashing through the steel wall.

The other Koopatrol then tried approaching the wall, but suddenly Red came spinning out of the hole and rammed into the Koopatrol's stomach. As Red and the Koopatrol was sent soaring, Red started spinning faster on his stomach. You see that the Koopatrol armor was beginning to crack. Red rammed the Koopatrol into the steel wall, he then quickly popped out his shell and slammed his leg into the Koopatrol's stomach. The Koopatrol was sent bashing through the hard wall.

Red landed on the ground with a huge grin on his face. "Yea! Dudes! You were trying to jump a Koopa, but now you're all putting in your place…Which I mean…Through a wall. Heheheheh." Red said while laughing heartily. Suddenly by quick reflexes Red jumped out of the way from a sneak attack by the last Koopatrol. "Dude?! What's your problem?!" Red groaned annoyingly.

Koopatrol pulled out his lance and grabbed on it tightly. "You…You son of a bitch…" seethed the Koopatrol. "I will avenge my falling allies." he then started charging at Red, while holding onto his lance. "Now! DIEEEEEE!!" The Koopatrol then swung his lance, but Red dodged him by performing a perfect backwards-flip. "How dare you make a mockery outta me?!" grimaced the Koopatrol while chasing behind Red, while wildly swinging his lance. "You must not know who I am?! I am the lieutenant of the Elite Koopatrol Squadron! I won't let a lowly foot soldier make a fool outta me!!" he then lifted his lance up. "Feel the wraith of my Special Attack!" He then started spinning his lance at an extremely fast pace. "Whirring Thunder!!" Suddenly the lance was cloaked electricity and was now lilt up in a golden bright color. "GOOOOOO!! Send a thousand volts of electricity down his spine!!" he then tossed the lance at Red.

"DUDE!!" shrieked Red as he watched the electrified lance spin toward him like a Frisbee. "Dude, I've better do something, or I'm gonna be one cooked goose." Red then withdrew inside his shell, and spun toward the lance. "Eheheh…Dude am I a genius or what?" Soon as Red collided into the lance, he found himself getting electrocuted. "Aiyayayahaaa!!" he shrieked while getting sent airborne.

The lieutenant Koopatrol quickly grabbed the lance and leapt up behind Red. "What you did was admirable, but at the same time…stupid!" he then started hacking away on Red with the electrified lance.

Each time the Koopatrol struck Red with his lance, he could feel the volts of electricity getting sent down his body. "Uh…Urr…Errr…UHHHH!" Red grunted while grimacing in extreme agony.

"Now…Get out of my sight!" The Koopatrol then pulled his electrified lance back and then swung it downward smacking Red across the chin with it, Red was sent plunging down toward the ground. "Humph. The fool got exactly what he deserved." smirked the Koopatrol as he watched Red crashed into the ground.

"Uhh…Dude…Is it me or is my spine tingling." moaned Red. Red then noticed that the Koopatrol was starting to plummet down toward holding his lance in a downward position. "Dude…I've got to make a counterattack…"

"Die! You foolish fool!!" The Koopatrol was about to slam his lance down into Red's stomach, but at the last second Red dodged him by quickly spinning around him. "WHA?!" he angrily grunted while watching Red spinning behind him. "Ehehe…You really must be a fool, if you think attacking from the rear is a wise decision." The Koopatrol then tried pulling his lance out the ground, but it didn't budge. "WHAT?! NO!!"

"Dude! This looks like your lucky day! You get to have your shell handed to you by….none other than MEEEEE!!" Red then leapt up high in the air while still withdrawn inside his shell, he then came spinning downward on The lieutenant Koopatrol's head, dropping the Koopatrol completely through the ground. (I'm pretty sure you know what happen to him after that) "Huff…Haff…Dude…What a workout." panted Red while wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Ready, Yellow?" shouted Green while taking out three Koopatrol at once.

Yellow was spinning around five Koopatrol, he was moving so fast that the only thing you could see was a yellow blur. Yellow then quickly rammed into all the Koopatrol knocking them out with one hit. "Hehehehehe! Yep." giggled Yellow, landing next to Green.

Green and Yellow watched as about a dozen Koopatrol approached them. "Yellow! Let's use Koopa Bros. Burst!"

"Um…Ok…But isn't that attack more effective when all four us is doing it?" Yellow curiously asked.

"Yeah! But Black off being an idiot, and Red got his hands full, so it's gonna be just me and you." Green then turned facing the Koopatrol. "There's no need for you to fret about this, Yellow. These guys are nothing, but pansy dressed in fancy armor. Let's get to it."

"Um…Alright." giggled Yellow.

Green and Yellow then leapt high up in the air getting above all the remaining Koopatrol. "Alright, Yellow! Koopa Bros. Burst!!" Both Green and Yellow withdrew inside there shells, they then went charging down at the Koopatrol moving like bullets. Green and Yellow blurs were moving all around the cruiser ramming into countless Koopatrol knocking them every which away.

The last remaining Koopatrols fell motionless to the ground. "Alright!" cheered Yellow. "That's was so awesome, Green, I can't believe we took them out so easily." he giggled while landing to the ground.

Green landed on the ground right after Yellow. "I-I can't believe…Can't believe that you have so much energy left after that attack." he moaned barely catching his breath. "C'mon, Yellow. Let's get to Red." Green moaned while motion Yellow to follow him.

Green and Yellow quickly made it back to Red. "About time you dudes made it back here, I thought that those metal head guys had gotten the best of you." Red said while snickering.

"Wow, Red. Thanks for feeling concerned about us. Your kind words truly moved me." Green said sarcastically.

"Whatever, dude." Red said brushing Green off. "You can take your sarcasm and stick up your ass."

"I've got to say. I'm really impressed by you Koopas skills" Rusty said, getting all three of the NinjaKoopas attention. "I never would of thought that I would have to get involved in this battle. It's really a shame that all my subordinates are so weak." Rusty said while bring out his rusty old lance.

"Dude?? What're you suppose to be, there leader or something? And, what? Does that rusty old stick suppose to frighten us?!" snickered Red while giving Rusty the thumbs up.

Rusty just shook his head disappointedly as he faced Red. "So much potential, but your youthful arrogant blinds your own competent." he then faced Green and Yellow. "All of you. It's really a shame."

"Zip it, old dude!" huffed Red. "Your oldness shrouds your fuzzy…Um…Old person…Err…Olden. Outtadate brain?!" he then said while snapping his fingers. "YEAH! That's right! You're an old dude, with an out-of-date brain."

"Wow, Red, what a comeback. How long did it take you to come up with that 3, 4 months?" Green said while annoyingly staring at Red.

Rusty then sighed deeply while slowly walking in front of all three NinjaKoopas. "I really distaste fighting, but if means I have to protect this vessel from traitorous Koopas such as yourselves, then I'll fight with full force!" Rusty's old rusty lances then began transforming. "In the name of King Bowser! I sentences your traitors…To Death!" The lance then transformed into a giant axe with two blades at the tips. The blades were also lilt ablaze.

"…Dude…" uttered Red in sheer disbelief as he stare at ominously giant axe.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Dude! I don't want to play this game anymore." whimpered Yellow as he fell to his feet in tears.

"R-Red? I-I think w-we should start strategizing if we want to survive this ordeal we're in right now…" Green nervously muttered to Red.

"This… My friends, this is my ultimate weapon, The Flaming Axes." Rusty proudly boasted. "It even surpasses the Hammer that Mario possession." he then tightly griped his giant axe. "Many has fell to the mighty strength of my Flaming Axes. And I'm afraid the same will happen to you three today." Rusty then gently swung his huge axe, the Koopa Bros. were effortlessly pushed back by the sheer force of the axe itself.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" the three brothers screamed in unison as they were sent crashing through many steel walls.

"That was just a light swing, just think how much pain you'll be in if I actually made contact." Rusty calmly said staring through the hole the Koopa Bros. of three made. "Enough of this. I'm afraid I must make this quick." Rusty then seemed to just vanish.

The Koopa Bros. had just came through another steel wall, when Red noticed Rusty standing at the end of room. "WTF?! When did that old dude pass us?" muttered bewildered Red. Red then noticed how Rusty was beginning to lift his axe. "Dudes! Look sharp! He's getting ready to attack!"

Red and other Koopa Bros. then separated and went charging at Rusty from different direction. "Hmm…An interesting attack strategy, but I'm afraid…"

Red then tried ramming into Rusty, but Rusty effortlessly grabbed his shell, he then tossed him up like a baseball and swung his huge axe at him setting Red ablaze and also sending him flying toward Green. Red then collided into Green, both Koopas were stun and helplessly afloat in air. Rusty quickly got above both Koopas and then slammed his huge axe into them. Red and Green were sent plummeting to the ground below.

Rusty then landed on the ground. "…" But before Rusty could get a word out, Yellow tried attacking him behind, but anticipating this Rusty easily sidestepped him. "Disgraceful. I mean really, a sneak attack?! Do you have any honor?" Rusty then grabbed Yellow by the end part of his mask and slammed his axe into his face. The crybaby Koopa was sent skyrocketing across the airship and landed into a pile of unconscious Koopatrols.

"This is truly a sad scene. Even with the three of you attacking me at once, it's still not enough to stop me." sighed Rusty while looking at all three Koopa Bros. "No more. I will now take you out of your misery." he then pointed his axe at the Koopa Bros. and even at his own Koopatrol soldiers. "Blazing Inferno!" Huge amount of fire were beginning to be released from the tip of the axe. "All who apposes King Bowser or just seems to way him down deserve to be dispose of." Rusty calmly said while watching the flames cover the unconscious Koopatrol and Koopa Bros.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

Mario and company had left the mall and were at Princess Peach's Castle relaxing.

"Um…Mario…Um…Why is Black still here?" whispered Peach in Mario's ear while nudging her head at Black, who was making faces at Baby Plum.

Mario just shrugged. "He thinks I'm the real Santa. As long I wear this Santa suit, you don't have to worry about him trying to attack us."

"Oh…So that's why you're still wearing that suit." said Peach. "I was gonna tell you that Christmas had been left, and that you look like an idiot." chuckled Peach.

Mario just groaned while rubbing his forehead. "Uhh…Mama-Mia…"

Suddenly Koopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros, Magikoopa, etc, started bursting inside Peach's throne room knocking and throwing thing over.

"Wahhhh!!" shrieked Luigi as he hid behind a chair. "What's going on? Why are Bowser's minions swarming the palace?"

"I can give you one guess." sighed Mario out of annoyance.

Kamek then came slowly floating in the room and started blasting magical blocks out of his wand turning statues of Mario & Luigi into Bowser statues. "HEY!!" Both Mario & Luigi angrily shouted.

"Now introducing, the greatest evil of The Mushroom Kingdom, your future ruler, The Evil Extraordinary Omega King of Koopa, Bowser!" Kamek said unenthusiastically.

"GRAHAHAHAHA!! Hold your applauses underlings." Bowser chortled heartily while storming into Peach's throne room. "Well, hello there, Mario!" he said mockingly. "Aren't you glad to see me again? It's been awhile since I had a chance to violate you! GRAHAHAHA!"

"DAMNNNNN!! It's B-B-B-Bowser!!" Black uttered in sheer stupidity.

"Bowser!" seethed Mario as he bald up his fist. "So it was you who sent the Koopa Bros. to fight us in the mall. You FIEND!!" yelled Mario.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Marifool!!" Bowser then looked over to Peach and did a sinister grin. "GRAHAHAHA!! But I'm pretty sure you know what I'm after…GRAHAHAHA!!"

**A/N: Can you believe I wrote this in one day?**

**Up Next: I'm for real too, Goomboss Da Boss!**


	9. The Koopa King's Trunp Kard: part 1

**A/N: After an along hiatus, Sherbet Land Saga's returns! Just read and find out what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 9: The Koopa King's Trump Card part: 1**

Everybody attention was on Bowser, as he stood in the middle of the castle cackling loudly. "…Bowser?" Toadsworth muttered, creeping outta the throne room with Plum. "I leave this ordeal to you two, Master Mario and Master Luigi…"

Black then started clapping his hands, while looking around with this stupid expression on his face. "You idiot! Didn't I not say: Hold your applause, underling? Or weren't you paying any attention in the last chapter?"

Mario then cleared his throat, getting Bowser's attention. "You're after the Princess again, am I right?" he sighed.

"Ding, ding, ding! You're absolutely correct, Mario! Grahahaha!" Bowser chortled, patronizingly. "Hey, Kamek, give our contestant an insight on what the grand prize gonna be." he snickered, heading Kamek a sheet of paper.

"Uhh, of course, my sire." Kamek then looked down at the piece of paper and started reading from it. "Hrm, let's see here…" he murmured. "Uhh, well, it says here: A brand new ruler to be ruled ruthlessly by…" Kamek then sighed as he reluctantly said. "…It's you…my lord."

"GRAHAHAH! Are you serious, Kamek?!" Bowser chortled, much to the chagrin of Kamek. "Ah, what a privilege! I had no idea that you dorks wanted to be rule by somebody as majestic as me. Well, I'm completely flabbergasted!"

"Uhhhaaah…You're so full of yourself…" Kamek muttered under his breath, while rolling his eyes,

"Humph. Are you outta you're peanut sized brain?!" Mario said, while smirking. "I thought you would of learnt by now, there's no way that I'm gonna let you kidnap the princess, Bowser!" he closed one of his eyes and pointed at himself. "You're gonna have to get pass me first!"

"Grahahahahah! Oh, I strongly beg to differ, Mario!" Bowser chuckled. "Because soon, you'll no longer exist in this world!!!" Bowser then leapt high up in the air, preparing to ground pound him. "Grahahaha…Now die, you meddling little pest!"

Bowser was just about crush Mario, but the plumber, at the last moment, evading the attack, with style if I might add.

Bowser slowly lifted himself up and noticed that Mario had gain some distance between him. "Grr! You slippery little weasel!" Bowser growled, sharpening his claws. "You won't get away from me this time. I'm gonna grab those nubs, you call legs, and snap them into!"

"Eheheh. You never seem to learn, do you, Bowser?" Mario chuckled. "You'll never defeat me and now let me show you why." Mario then pulled out a white feather. "It's-a time to transform!" Mario jumped up toward the feather, grabbing it tightly, thus transforming into Super Mario. "Your turn, Luigi!" he said, turning to his brother.

Luigi turned toward Bowser and then back at Mario. "Uhh…I pass this one, Mario. I think you can take him. I'll just get in your way." he smiled, while slightly shaking.

"Alright!" Super Mario smirked, cracking his knuckles. "More fun for me then." Super Mario then spun around, before pointing at Bowser. "Here I come." he chortled, vanishing in thin air.

"What the?! Where did that little jackal run off too?" Bowser yelped, frantically looking around. Mario then reappears in front of Bowser; he was holding his hammer. "Err…Dammit, that's why I hate when he goes all super like that…" he groaned, staring annoyingly at Mario.

"I hope you're ready, Bowser!" Mario then gripped his hammer and swung it toward Bowser. "EEEEE…YAHHHHHH!!!" Mario echoed, slamming the hammer into Bowser's face, sending the Koopa King soaring.

As Bowser was sent hurtling faraway from Mario, he just folded his arms. "Remember, Bowser, you're the one who started this! Me? I'm just finishing it!"

Mario then disappeared, and quickly reappeared behind Bowser. As Bowser drew closer, Mario's fist started to glow, he then clobbered him with a powerful downward punch, sending Bowser plummeting down toward the ground.

Bowser went crashing hard into the ground below. "GRAAAAAHHHH!!!" Bowser yelped out in pain. "Damn that…" But, before Bowser could finish his sentence, Mario came down like a blur, slamming both of his feet into Bowser's stomach. "ARAAAHHHHH…The pain of it all!!!!"

Mario then flipped backward and ran full speed at Bowser, he then slammed his leg into Bowser's side, which made him spiral upward like a soccer ball. Mario then pulled out his hammer and slammed it into him. "Adios, Bowser!" Mario chortled, while waiving goodbye.

Bowser was sent airborne, again, and he crashed right in front of Kamek, creating a huge dust cloud. "Uhh, are you okay, my lord?" Kamek muttered, looking down at Bowser.

Bowser then came bursting out the cloud. Kamek was seen gasping, as he fell to the ground. "Grahahahahah! I wouldn't expect anything different from you, Marifool!" Bowser chortled, dusting himself off.

"If you wouldn't be expecting anything different, why don't you just go ahead and give up already?" Mario sighed.

"Now, you know I can't do that, you imbecile!" Bowser then turned toward Peach and smirked. "Me and Peach's fate has already been predetermine, before we were even born. Don't you see, Mario?! We're destine to be together…FOREVER!!! Grahahahahah!"

As Bowser started laughing all insidiously, Peach just stood there staring at him. "Well that's typical." Peach sighed, while rolling her eyes. "He's as delusional as every!"

"But, as always! I expect that you don't understand! And so, I came prepared with a preemptive strike!" Bowser then turned toward Kamek. "Now, Kamek! Cast the friggen spell! Grahahaha!"

"Certainly, my lord!" Kamek said, while digging inside his cloak, pulling out his wand. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat as a small spotlight suddenly appeared under him. "Let us began…"

"Grahahahahah!" Bowser then turned toward Mario and grinned. "Prepare yourself, Mario! And not even you dressed up as Santa gonna stop me for getting what I most deserve!" he then started laughing all tyrannically

However, Mario, Luigi, and Peach's attention were all on Kamek, as music suddenly blared in the background. "Grahuh? Hey, evil Koopa King speaking here!" Bowser groaned.

"…Uhh, W-What is he doing?" Luigi muttered, watching as Kamek shuffle and jittered all over throne room.

Kamek was still dancing around, when Bowser suddenly yelled. "GRAAAH! Kamek, what in the hell are you doing?! Cast the friggen spell already!!!!"

"Y-Yes, of course, your nastiness!" Kamek then force all his attention on Mario. "Hehehe. If you thought my conjuring was unorthodox, then I ensure you, you haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you see my incantation!"

Peach noticed Kamek slowly approaching her and so she ran behind Mario. "M…Mario, I have a bad feeling about." she murmured, peering from behind Mario. "W-What do you think he's up to?"

"I-I seriously don't know, but as long as I'm here, Peach, you don't have to anything to worry about." Mario reassured. "I promise you, I'm gonna protect you with everything I have!" Mario's attention was only on Kamek as he closely watched his every step.

"Eheheh. Oh, that's very noble of you, Mario." Kamek chortled. "I have to remind myself to make sure that you really enjoy yourself, while I'm tormenting you to death." He then lifted up his wand and kept his aim on Peach. "Hohohoho, you're gonna love this, Mario! Check this out."

"…Mario, I'm scared…" Peach muttered, gripping Mario's backside.

"Errr! It's okay, Peach. Everything is gonna be alright, just make sure to stay behind me…" Mario assured.

"Heh. Well, let's see if you can actually keep that promise…" Kamek then started his incantation. "All these lames know Mek, I'm picture perfect like Kodak!" Kamek then blasted a huge magical block at a frighten Princess Peach.

Mario and Peach watched as the huge magically block came slowly floating toward them. "Humph. I know you're not serious!" he smirked, while pulling out his hammer. "Here I GOOO!!!!"

Mario then ran at the huge block, while gripping tightly on his hammer. "EEEEYYYAA…Wha?" he yelped, swinging at the magic block. But, to his surprise, the block bobbed around him, making him fall headfirst into the ground. "Uhh? How could something so big outmaneuver me so easily?" he said to himself, slowly lifting himself up.

Peach then noticed the block floating toward her. "Oh, no! It's coming toward me?!" she then shrieked. "Uhhhaaahhh, MARIO?! Help me!!!"

All of Peach's shrieking caught Mario's attention and so he turned. "Hmmm…Oh, no!" he yelped, as he noticed that the giant block was now slowly floating around Peach. "MAMA-MIA!!!!!!" he shouted, running over to Peach.

Peach watched as Mario frantically swung at the block, trying to knock it away from her. However, it was surprisingly fast and Mario missed every attempt. "C'mon, Mario! I know you can do it!" Peach shrieked, cheering him on.

Bowser just stood there, watching Mario as he swung at the block, keeping it away from Peach. "Graaaahhhh!!! This is getting ridiculous! Damn that, Mario! He always has to play hero, I get so sick of him!" he growled, annoyingly.

"Yes, I completely concur, my lord. He rather is the persistent one…isn't he?" Kamek yawned, leaning up against the wall.

Bowser then turned and noticed Kamek; he was standing there uninterested, while cleaning out his teeth with a toothpick. "GRAHHHH! Just don't stand there looking stupid! Do something, Kamek!" he sneered, slapping and then jacking up the MagiKoopa. "We have to make sure to keep Peach contained!!!!"

"Uhh, Y-Yes, of course my lord. Please forgive my negligence." Kamek yelped, trying his best to keep himself from vomiting. "I'll get to it right away…" he said, dusting himself off.

Kamek then turned toward the battlefield and sighed. "Hrm. Oh, how bothersome. Why couldn't he just be like a regular plumber and stick with cleaning out pipes and stuff…Well, I suppose he wouldn't be that formidable foe, in which we hate, if he wouldn't put up some kind of resistant."

"I guess sitting here complaining isn't going to finish him." Kamek then pulled out his wand and pointed it the block. "I think it's just about time I uneven out the odds…" he snickered. "Sittin' in a caddy! Floatin' up the aisle like a bride and her daddy!"

Luigi was also watching Mario as he tried freeing Peach, when noticed Kamek blasting his spell at Mario. "Oh-no! Mario, look out!!!" he yelped, while flailing about.

Mario was just about swing at the block again, when he suddenly heard Luigi shouting. "Huh?" He then turned and noticed Kamek's spell coming right toward him. "WHOA!" he yelped, ducking down. "Err, you coward!" he growled, turning to Kamek. "I knew you couldn't help, but to interfere!"

"Well, duh! I am 'evil' after all. Beside, if I were you right about now, I would be worrying about myself. Take a look at that spell I just shot off." Kamek snickered, nudging toward the giant block.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mario turned back toward the giant block and immediately noticed something different about it. "W…What's happening to it?" The giant block's shape had started altering all distortedly.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, Mario. Just you wait." Kamek snickered, crossing his arms.

"You fiend! Well, I ought to…" But, Mario noticed that the block had burst, and separated into four smaller blocks. "Uhh…" Mario said with his mouth agape, as he stared at the four blocks. "…T-They divided?"

"Eheheh. You poor ignorant fool! This is merely child's play to me; you've yet to witness the full extent of my Dark Koopa Art!" Kamek chuckled, while pointing his wand at the blocks. "After I'm done dealing with you, Mario! My lord will finally be able to obtain what he yearns for the most: Princess Peach and…" he then slowly motioned down toward Mario. "…Your demise!"

"I'll never let that happen, you toady!" Soon as Mario said that, he noticed that four had suddenly surrounded him and started circling him, moving around him at high speeds. "Huh…What are they doing?"

One of the blocks then went down toward Mario in a blur, moving at incredible speeds. "WHOA!" he yelped, barely dodging the block. "That was clos…WHOA!" Mario yelped, dodging yet another block.

"Hehehe. I see that you're enjoying yourself, Mario. Good! I wouldn't want to bore you with some cheap knockoff stuff. I assure you, I'm the real deal MagiKoopa!" Kamek then start twirling his wand. "It's funny, though…I've only showed you a glimpse of what my magically blocks can really do. I suppose I should stop toying around with you, before you pull off something impossible, like always!"

Mario then watched as Kamek blasted at four magically blocks. "…Uhh, this can't be good." The four blocks then surrounded Mario again and were now glowing brightly. "…Gulp." staring at the four blocks looming over him.

"Shall we commence with your…annihilation?" Kamek chortled, before motioning toward Mario with his staff. The blocks then all simultaneously came rushing down toward Mario.

"…Oh, no." All four blocks then started slamming repeatedly into Mario, while moving around him like blurs. "Uhh…Umph, Urhh…" Mario grimaced in pain.

Peach stood there with her hands over her mouth as she watched the blocks pummel Mario, relentlessly. Super Mario tried defending himself, by not even he could keep up with the blocks tremendous speed.

"Mario, Nooo!" Peach then turned toward Luigi. "Luigi, aren't you going to do something! Mario's gonna get himself killed."

However, Luigi just shook his head, frantically. "…Oh, no!" he whimpered, covering his face with his hat.

"LUIGI?!?!" Peach yelled, furiously. But, Luigi just ran, leaving nothing but dust, as he dived behind a giant flowerpot. "Luigi, come from behind that jardinière and HELP!!!!" However, the flowerpot just started shaking. "Uhh…" Peach sighed outta exasperation.

The four blocks were still punishing Mario, when one of the blocks suddenly went spiraling downward, and collided into his abdomen. "WHOA!!!" he yelped out, his eyes budging outta his eyes.

All four blocks then went swirling backward away from Mario. "Uhhh…W…What now?" he groaned, holding his stomach. The four blocks then went whooshing down at Mario and all slammed right into his face. "WAHHHHHH!!!!" he shrieked, while getting sent spiraling away from Peach.

"Mario?!" Peach screeched, as she watched Mario crashed into the wall. "…!" Peach then turned and noticed the four smaller blocks, they were now moving around her in a circular motion. "Oh, no…LUIGI?!" But, Luigi was unresponsive, like always.

Peach then noticed that the four blocks were beginning to move away from each other, they seemed to forming some kind of force field. "Oh, no! This can't be happening!" she shrieked, trying to free herself.

But, Peach was trapped, confined behind Kamek's magically spell. "Luigi!" she shrieked, turning to the cowardly plumber. "Please! You got to help me!!!"

"Humph. Don't hold your breath, Princess!" Kamek smirked, walking up to Peach. "Do you honestly believe that gutless coward could possible help you? That spell is surrounded by an impenetrable wall, there's no getting out for you! Not even Mario could free you."

"Grahahahahah! Spoken like a true villain, Kamek!" Bowser chortled, walking over to Kamek. "Excellent work."

"Yeah…But, this is still a little humiliating." Kamek groaned. "I can't believe it took me that much of an effort to trap a woman as frail and helpless as Princess Peach."

Bowser just shrugged. "Eh, what're you going to do?" he then started laughing. "…At least I finally got what I really wanted." he chuckled, while slobbering excessively on the barrier. "In the end, that's all that matters…FOR ME, that is!"

"…Yeah, I suppose you're right, sire…" Kamek then rolled his eyes, when he noticed Mario slowly rising to his feet. "Sire, Mario at 5 o'clock."

"Grahahahahah! I should have known that Mario wouldn't give up so easily." Bowser then folded his arms. "It's time for phase two of: Operation: The Destruction of Mario!"

**A/N: Uh-Oh! What could Bowser possibly be planning to do to Mario? Stay tune!**


End file.
